Late Lilly
by IheartORANGE
Summary: Lilly's late home from work, one day....what transpires? You'll see. :O **This is way different than my normal writing style, but I hope you like it and I'm really proud of this story! : ** Loliver
1. Could This Be The End?

**AN: I'm extremely proud of this story. I'm trying to expand my writing skills and this is not my usual peppy, happy, cheery, funny story. But its good and hopefully will keep you on the edge of your seat, if you don't fall off :) Its a LOLIVER and you better READ it!! **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not Disney Channel and I don't own Hannah Montanna, Miley or Mitchel Musso. I wouldn't mind it though. BRING ON THE OFFERS!**

"Hey honey." I said. "Daddy. Me. Out." She said as she reached her hands up to my face. I pulled her out of her crib and she smiled. "Did you have a good nap, sweetheart?" I smiled. "Yes." she looks exactly like her mother. Soft blonde hair, but its naturally curly. I think she got that from my mom. She has green eyes like her mom. Now that I think about it everything except her nose and ears she got from her mom. My little two year old looked up at me and asked, "Where mommy?" "Silly girl, you know mommy's always coming home from work when you awake from your nap." I said as I moved a stray curl away from her beautiful face. "Oh." She giggled. I kissed her cheek and she giggled even more. I sat her down and watched her waddle over to the stairs and look dangerously at them. She's so little so I guess they looked intimidating. She caught me in her gaze as she looked up and said, "Daddy up. Puh-wease!" I picked her up and we went together down the stairs. I placed her downstairs in our den and took out her favorite toy out and gave it to her.

"Momma?" she said as she hopefully looked at the garage door. "Honey, I don't know why momma's not home yet. She should be." I said as worry crept up to my face. Lilly's never late and on the rare time she is. She calls. She always calls. Because she says "You worry too much". I guess I passed that on to my baby girl too.

About an hour and a half passed. "Daddy, mommy gonna call?" she asked as my worry seeped into her and she started to cry. I picked her up and put her in my lap as she cuddled up to me and cried into my chest. "Sweetheart, momma's fine. Mommy's fine. Mommy's fine." I consoled her and silently added 'I think'.

I have to put a brave face on for my baby girl. She'd be beside herself knowing her daddy's about to breakdown and cry. I can't cry though. She can't see me like this. Her mom is the only one who's ever seen me like this. I was still rubbing her back soothingly when we got a phone call. "Da phone's ringin'!!," she shouted all excited, "Is it mommy?". "I don't know honey. Let me get on the phone first." I said as I sprinted to the phone.

"May I speak to Oliver Oken?" said the deep voice.

"Speaking."

"Hello, Mr. Oken this is the Malibu Hospital. We have Lillian Oken with us."

"My God, is she okay?" I frantically shouted a little too loud. My baby started to cry again.

"She was driving home when she got hit. She has some fractures, broken bones, and she's lost a lot of blood and is in immense pain. She's in critical condition. Room 3902"

"I'll be there soon. Can I bring my two year old, Lilly's daughter?"

"Yes."

That was it a small little conversation that had me near tears and my daughter crying.

"Where mommy?" she asked me as I strapped her into the car seat.

"We're going to the hospital. That's where momma is."

"Is she awright?"

"I hope so, baby. I sure hope so."

We arrived to the hospital about 15 minutes later. I had my daughter in my arms and I ran to through the 1000s, to the 2000s, and then found the 3000s. I mumbled, "Room 3900, Room 3901, Room 3902." Before I opened the door I looked my daughter in the eye and explained, "Mommy may not look the same. She'll probably have a lot of boo-boos." "I'll gets her lotsa band-aids." She smiled. I kissed the top of her head and walked in.

She was hooked up to so many machines. There was only on time I ever remember Lil being in the hospital and that's when she had our little baby girl that I love so much. Her face was the palest I've ever seen. She had at least 3 IVs in her; one was giving her much needed blood. The others were pumping nutrients into her body. I could hear the regular beeping of the machine the only thing showing me she's still alive.

"Hey Lilly, can you hear me? Baby, can you open your eyes?" She started to slowly lift her heavy lids and looked at me and closed them. She was in so much pain, I just wanted to take her in my arms and tell her she's going to be okay. I can't do that though, because it'd hurt her even more.

"Mommy?" asked my two-year old as she cautiously looked at her mother and then looked at me wanting an answer.

"Yes baby, that's mommy." I said fighting even more tears.

"Oh." She said as she looked up at me.

"Do you want me to put you down, so you can see Momma?"

" No." she said as she clutched onto my shirt.

"Well, let's walk over to her. You ready." She clutched my shirt and didn't let go. I took that as a yes and we walked over to Lilly.

I sat on the side of the side of the bed with my daughter in my lap.

"Hey baby. It's Oliver and Adalyn." I said as I moved blonde strands of hair away from her face.

"Mommy its Adalyn." She said, "Daddy, is momma sweepin'? " she asked me.

"No sweetheart, she's just tired." I told her, "Right Lilly?" All I got back was a moan full of agonizing pain.

"See?" That moan sent me over the edge, a tear trickled down my face and I wiped it off before my little one could see it.

"Adalyn?" I heard a voice say. Then I looked down and saw it was Lilly talking.

"Yes, mommy?" she replied.

"I love you a-a-a-and your daddy." she said as pain coated her voice.

"I wuv you too." she told Lilly.

"O-O-Ol-iver, call M-M-iley."

"I will, sweetheart. Do you want Ady to stay with you or me? Nod if you want her to come with me, and don't nod if you don't." I asked.

A feeble nod was given and I walked out holding Adalyn.

"Where are we goin', daddy?"

"We're gonna call Aunt Miley and Grandma."

"Can I talk to 'em?"

"No, sweetheart. I have to call them. Don't pitch a fit, Adalyn" I said strictly.

We walked to the waiting room and I set down my baby-girl down and I pulled out my phone and pressed the number 3 and sat down in the chair. I pressed the phone to my ear. Ady climbed into my lap.

"Its Miley….I'm not here right now. Leave a message!" –click

"Hey Oliver. What's up!?"

"Are you busy?" I asked her afraid of the answer. She's Hannah Montana for crying out loud, she's always busy!

"Not for ya'll. What's going on?!"

"It's Lilly-"

"What?"

"Miles, listen to me! Lilly. Car crash. Room 3902. Please come!" I said agitated.

"Sure Oliver, I'll be there. Need me to bring anything?" she added.

"Cheerwios." Ady shouted into the phone.

"Thanks." I said

Ten minutes later Miley came through the door and Ady ran toward her reaching for her in a hug. Miley picked her up and came over to me and gave me a side hug. "Hey Miles." "Enough. Let's see Lilly." I've been her friend for years and in a crisis she wants to just get to the point. She had Adalyn and pretty much ran to the room as I was close behind. We opened the door and Lilly's eyes we're just slightly open.

"Mommy, me, daddy, and Aunt Miwey are here." she informed her mother.

Miley walked over to Lilly and tried her best not to start bawling. Lilly looked up at us and smiled. When she smiled, I saw the extent of her injuries. She had scrapes and bruises and stitches all over her face. I couldn't see much more because she was underneath the covers. Though she was a mess; she still looked beautiful. I glanced at Miley and she read my face correctly, and did exactly what I wanted, "Hey, Ady let's go to the waiting room, and leave mommy and daddy to themselves." "Kay, can I have some Cheewios?" "I guess." Miley said. "Miles, can you call Heather?" "No prob."

They left and it was just me and my wife.

"Lilly, I love you." I said as I took her hand in mine and kissed it. I looked up and saw that a tear was slowly streaming down her face. I used my other hand to wipe it off. She turned her head to look at me instead of staring at the ceiling. Her eyes we're full of tears and her lips trembled. I caught my lips in hers and we kissed. I pulled away and tears overcame me.

"O-O-Oliver, I hurt." She struggled to say.

"Baby, I know. What happened?" I said hesitantly.

"I was d-d-driving home and s-s-someone got in the wrong lane and h-hit me h-h-ead-d on." she told me and then tried to catch her breath.

"Hush, sweetheart, save your energy." I said caressing her face.

"I don't think I-I'm gonna make it." she told me.

"Lil, that's crazy talk. You're stronger than this."

"Oliver, I l-l-love you."

"We are NOT saying our goodbyes, Lilly." I said firmly even though I felt as if someone had ripped out my heart and was stomping on it multiple times.

"Oliver I-I-I'm in u-un-unbear—able pain."

"Stay with me."

"Forever Ollie, but I-I-I have to leave now." And just like that she was gone. I pressed the button on the hospital bed and a doctor came rushing in. He checked her vital signs and sighed,

"I'm sorry son…" He said with sincerity. I immediately felt my world stop for the second time today.

**AN: Good, bad, too dramatic...tell me and I WANT 5 reviews...or i WILL NOT continue! I've already got chapter 2 and 3 typed so...the faster I get those reviews the faster you hear my story--claps I'm so proud of this story...in la la land**


	2. The End Might Be Upon Us

**Okay, so to the people who were confused on what else I was going to write here you go...this answers your questions!**

_Recap of Chapter 1:_

_"Stay with me."_

_"Forever Ollie, but I-I-I have to leave now." And just like that she was gone. I pressed the button on the hospital bed and a doctor came rushing in. He checked her vital signs and sighed,_

_"I'm sorry son…" He said with sincerity. I immediately felt my world stop for the second time today._

"She's in a coma."

"She's not dead?" I said as relief coated my voice.

"No sir, but she's inresponsive."

"Oh. Is there anything I can do, to help her--p-progress?" I stuttered.

"Not really. I'd just talk to her and bring familiar people around her. Maybe she'll awake, but don't get your hopes up. Her injuries we're pretty bad."

"Okay." I said as I felt new tears well up.

I walked out and went to Miley and Ady. She was eating Cheerios and Miley smiled at me.

"Why aren't you with her." She inquired.

"She's in a c-coma." I stuttered as a tear went down my face.

"Daddy, be a big boy. No cry." she told me as I picked her up.

"You want to see mommy, guys?"

"Yes." they said in unison.

We got up and walked into Lilly's room

"Hey, Lilly it's me, Ady and Miles again." I told her.

"I mommy sweepin' now?" Adalyn asked me.

"Yes, sweetheart. She might not wake up though. We have to hope and pray that she will, okay?"

"I will daddy." She said as she looked at me then she looked down at her mother and told her, "Mommy, I wuv you. I'm pwayingthat you wake up." She then leaned over and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Lilly, it's Miles. We all love you. You can get through this. I've gotta go. Love you, girl."

"Lilly, its past visiting hours. I have to leave, so Ady can go to preschool tomorrow, but I'll be back after I take her. I promise. I love you so much." I told her and kissed her forehead. And we left. Me and Ady went home and dealt with not having Lilly with our bedtime routine. Ady was scared, so we slept together. I held her and she fell asleep in my arms, and I fell asleep soon after.

I came back everyday for a month, occasionally bringing Adalyn, Miley or Mrs. Truscott. But most the time it was just me. I liked it that way, it was our wife and husband time together, and it was nice. When I went I'd tell Lilly about my day and how everyone is doing. I'd tell her I loved her and I missed her. I even told her how I'm supposed to make the decision to take her off or leaveher on life support. I cried a lot from seeing her. Slowly I saw that her cuts and bruises were healing, and that gave me hope. I prayed every night that our lives would go back to normal. Ady has slept with me every night since Lilly's accident. I went to her one morning and started talking about normal things.

"Hey, sweetie. Ady's at school, Valentine's Day is tomorrow. Adalyn made us a valentine; I brought it so I could read it to you. It says: I love you mommy and daddy. Happy Valentine's Day. PS: Mommy I hope you feel better, cause I miss you. She couldn't write it so her teacher did. But these are her words. Isn't that sweet, honey? Oh well, I had to come late today, so I have to leave early. I love you baby, I'll be back tomorrow." I told her and then kissed her forehead.

I picked Ady up from preschool and then went online and looked up how to help a person who's comatose it said 'talk about your memories with that person'. So the next day I went in and talked to her.

"Hey honey, we haven't talked in a while." That was fairly true, I talked and she didn't. "Just came to tell you, I love you. The doctor and the internet said talking to you about our memories could help you pull through. Lilly, do you remember the day when I told you I loved you? I do; one of the scariest days of my life.

_Flashback_

"_Wait, what?" you asked me choking on your strawberry milkshake._

"_Lil, you know exactly what I said. And you say??" I asked terrified of the answer_

"_I like you too." You timidly told me. _

"_Oh. Wow. Cool." I said surprised. There we're a couple minutes of awkward silence._

"_Um now what do you want to do?" you asked me. _

"_I've wanted to do this for a while." I smugly said and then we kissed. I can still recall how it felt. Magical."_

_End Flashback_

I finished telling her the story and looked down. She hadn't moved from her position, but my eyes moved down to her ring finger and I saw her engagement ring.

"How about the time I popped the question? Now that was a scary day in my life.

_Flashback_

_We'd been dating for a couple of months. We were at Rico's and I got on one knee and said, "Lilly I love you and I'd planned on doing this tomorrow at a fancy dinner, but I can't wait so… I love you and I know we've only been dating for a couple of months, but we've been together for so many years, I lost count. Will you marry me?" I got on one knee and outstretched my arm with the engagement ring in it and put it on your ring finger and you eepedsuper loud. You looked stunning that night. "I didn't need a yes to tell me you would. Because you gave me a really passionate kiss."_

_End Flashback_

I swear I saw her ring finger twitch just a little bit, but then I talked about our wedding, completely disregarding her 'finger twitch', thinking it was my mind playing tricks on me.

_Flashback_

"_You were gorgeous. That's all I have to remember….Oh and the kiss it was perfect._

_End Flashback_

I know I remember the kisses and if you'd talk, you'd call me a pig."

Her mouth moved into a smile. I thought: is this progress? Wait of COURSE it is….Don't STOP Oken! "How about when we learned you were pregnant with our sweet little girl, Adalyn. Oh yeah, she's over at our house with Miley. Well…

_Flashback_

"_You'd just came back from the doctor's and were wearing your billion dollar smile. "What is it, hon?" I asked. You kissed me hard and full of giddy. You never stopped smiling so I started guessing. I guess from anywhere from lottery to you finished the crossword puzzle you'd been working on. You probably said No to every single one for ten minutes. Until you got so exasperated that you shouted 'I'm PREGNANT!.' We kissed again and we both couldn't stop smiling._

_End Flashback_

She was still smiling when I finished and her hands were moving. YES MOVING! MY comatose wife was MOVING. This is huge! But I brushed it off again , thinking it was my mind playing tricks on me . What was it with me that day? "Honey, how about the birth of Ady?"

_Flashback_

"_OLIVER, these are NOT fake!" you shouted to inform me after I stupidly asked you after you woke me up early. _

_"Are you sure you're in labor." I stupidly asked again. _

_"Well DUH!" you shouted. _

_We rushed to the hospital and I in the rush I put on two different pairs of shoes. We went in the room and you held my hand so tightly that it turned blue. The head came out and even though it was covered in some nasty gunk, it was beautiful. You pushed two more times and the rest of her body popped out. I cut the cord and they weighed her 6lbs and 4oz at 6:17 AM….yeah I remember, the happiest day of our lives. And we signed our names under her newly given one: Adalyn Grace Oken. You looked at me when you signed and smiled that gorgeous smile. Then they handed Ady to you and wiped her off. You held her and then asked me if I wanted to hold her. I jumped at the opportunity, I held her and kissed her little bald head and said, _

_"Hey Adalyn, I'm your daddy and I love you." Then I handed her back to you and you said, _

_"I'm your mommy and I love you too." We kissed and smiled at our new baby girl. _

_Best day of my life._

_End Flashback_

I was overcome with grief and lied my head down on the bed. I heard a rustle. I ignored it. I just cried. I felt a hand run through my hair, to console me. Again I ignored it. What was it with me ignoring things that day? I guess I was too wrapped up in my self misery and tears, to even think of who or whom could've touched my head. About a minute later I turned around, after I'd cried and saw who had been in my hair.

"Lilly?" I choked out, wiping off the tears. I immediately pressed the emergency Dr. button on the bed.

"Mr. Oken, what is it?" The very young Doctor asked agitated, she was already gone in his eyes, though she still had brain activity.

"S-s-she moved-d. A-a-and ran her hands through m-m-my hair" I stuttered still in disbelief.

"Oh? Really, well that's progress." He chuckled like I was lying, "I'm just going to see if I can stimulate her with slight pain." The Dr. pressed a pin into the heel of her foot and she flinched and squeezed my hand, hard. The Dr. stared in disbelief.

"Baby, come on. I know you're in there. Open your eyes so I can see those beauties." I told her.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she tried to speak but then she realized she had a tube in her throat. The Dr. saw this and told her, "Lillian, I'm gonna need you to take a deep breath, so I can remove this ventilator tube." Lilly nodded. The Dr. pulled the tube out and she hacked out a cough.

"Ollie!" she cried out. She smiled at me and I dumbfounded smiled back.

"Hi, Lillian, I'm Dr. Jenkins, and I'm going to check your vital signs. And then I'll give you some time alone with your husband." He checked her heart and some other stuff and then left the room. Once he left I sat on the side of the bed, and took her hand in mine and kissed it.

"Oliver, what happened?" she asked as she studied my face for any signs of emotion.

I suddenly became solemn and told her what happened, "A month ago today you were in a terrible car crash. The police told us you were driving home and a driver was in the wrong lane and hit you head on at 45 mph. Baby, it's a miracle your alive, can speak and _even_ remember my name."

"Where's my baby, Ada-Ada-Adal-?" she stuttered trying to remember her name.

"Adalyn." I finished for her.

"Yes. Where is she? I want to see my blonde haired, blue eyed, beautiful baby girl. I want to see my best friend Miley. I want to be home. I want to talk to my mom. I want to kiss you without having to lie in a hospital bed. I want to--" she rambled.

"Lilly, hush." I told her as I leaned down and gave her the kiss that I'd add to my list of mind-blowing kisses. No way, I'd forget that kiss. When we finally broke away it was only because Lilly's heart rate started getting dangerously fast. And I needed to breathe and call everyone.

**SO SHE LIVES!! Come on...I couldn't have killed her, that would be too much. Especially in the first chappy that'd be cruel! And there was a good bit of fluff in this so...yes...I will take hugs! Oh yeah and to people that reviewed thanks so much!! And to people that are reading this and aren't reviewing, tell me why your not- I want the reviews. A couple more chapters left!!**

**IheartORANGE**

**GOD BLESS!**


	3. The Reunion

**I'm gonna be gone this weekend, so I wanted to give you an update before I left...aren't I nice? Last time you read something major happened, I don't want to ruin it if you haven't read it. If you haven't read I suggest you read chap 1-2, if you don't you'll be uber confused :)**

_Recap of Chapter Two_

_"Yes. Where is she? I want to see my blonde haired, blue eyed, beautiful baby girl. I want to see my best friend Miley. I want to be home. I want to talk to my mom. I want to kiss you without having to lie in a hospital bed. I want to--" she rambled._

_"Lilly, hush." I told her as I leaned down and gave her the kiss that I'd add to my list of mind-blowing kisses. No way, I'd forget that kiss. When we finally broke away it was only because Lilly's heart rate started getting dangerously fast. And I needed to breathe and call everyone._

"Woah, I've missed those." She smiled.

"Lilly, that was…I'm uh speechless. I gotta call everyone." I told her excitedly.

"Don't leave me." She said suddenly sounding vulnerable.

"I won't. I'm not allowed to use my cell in here. I'll use the phone in here."

I pressed in the phone number to call Miley who had Ady with her.

"Put it on speaker. I wanna talk to her."

"Sure. She'll freak you know."

"I know." She smiled smugly.

Miley: Hello?

Oliver: Hey, Miley. Put it on speaker. Is Adalyn there?

Adalyn: Hi, daddy.

Oliver: Hi honey. Someone's awake and wants to talk to you guys.

Miley: That's odd what do you mean someone's awake?

Oliver: So do you wanna talk to her?

Lilly: Hi Miley, it's Lilly.

Miley dropped the phone and hastily fumbled to pick it up as static filled the receiver.

Miley: The Lilly? My best friend Lilly? The comatose, Lilly??

Lilly: The one and only.

Adalyn: Mommy??

Lilly: Yes, sweetheart.

Adalyn: You're awake! I pwayed that's why you wake up.

Miley: I gotta hang up and drive over to see ya. I'm bringin' Ady.

Adalyn: YAY! See ya soon. I love you, mommy.

Miley: Bye.

Oliver: Bye.

Lilly: See both of you guys soon. I love you both.

-click-

You know how if you hear bad news, you hurry. And if its terrible news, you rush. And if it's good news you REALLY rush.

When Lilly was in the crash, Miley was there in 10 minutes. This time she was there in 6 minutes and 42 seconds. I timed her.

At 6.40 there was a knock and a desperate plea, 'LET ME IN!' Before I could say no she as Ady were in and I got a good look at them before they tried to plow me over to see Lilly. Miley's hair was everywhere and she was out of breath and Ady was in her arms trying not to be. Squirming and screaming, "Yet me down! I wanna see Mommy!!"

I heard Lilly yell, from behind the privacy curtain, "Oliver, stop it. I've been conked out for a month. You got their reaction. Now I wanna see 'em." I moved out of the way and nearly fell over because of their force.

I picked up my little Adalyn and instead of saying, 'Hi Daddy…I wanna see Mommy." super sweet like she normally is. She pushed my arms off her and screamed with her high shriek, "YET ME DOWN…I WANT MOMMY!!" I kept holding her, because there were too many things in that room that she could get hurt from. And she kept screaming.

I rushed over to Lilly and sat on the side of the bed with Adalyn in my lap and her shrill screams stopped immediately as she climbed out of my lap and over to Lilly, sitting atop Lilly's stomach.

"Hey baby." Lilly said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Mommy?" Adalyn asked as a stray curl fell into her eyes. Lil gingerly brushed it behind her ear.

"Yes, Adalyn."

"Why you be sweepin', so wong?"

"I got hurt and needed lots of sleep." She told her. Ady is too young to understand a coma, so we gave her the short 2 year old version.

"Oh. You're not going to go back asweep dat long, again?" Adalyn asked as she stared into Lilly's eyes

"No honey." Lilly smiled.

"Oh."

"Anything else, sweetheart?"

"No. Except me and daddy been havin' sweepovers in your bed. It was so fun!" she grinned.

"Well, you wanna stay on the bed with me?"

"Yeah!! I like bein' with you." she told her. She curled up into Lilly's side.

A tear rolled down Lilly's face.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Miley said.

"Miley!!" Lilly screamed, and tried to get up and hug her, but pulled on the IV and she started bleeding again.

"Mommy's bweedin!! Its okay, I gots it." She smiled and reached into her pocket and held out a Band-aid.

I laughed because she did exactly what she said she would 'I'll give her lotsa Band-Aids."

Lilly put it on, even though it was Disney princesses, and Ady smiled.

"I gonna be a Doctor, when I grow up." She told us.

"Okay, Ady." She told her as she rubbed her back, and got back to Miley, "So Miley…."

"SO LILLY!! Girl, I've missed you." they shared a one arm hug.

"Miley, are you just going to scream, the whole time?" Lilly smiled.

"Probably! GIRL YOU'RE AWAKE! You're alive and the Dr is going to tell us if there is any stuff that's still wrong. But I know you; there is nothing wrong, because you're exactly the same as the day before the accident."

"Daddy, what's an appident?"

"No sweetie it's called an accident. And it's what mom was in, it happens when two cars hit each other." I told her.

"Oh, so two cars, go boom?"

"Yes, honey." I chuckled.

There was a knock heard at the door, that made our little reunion stop.

"Who is wit?" Adalyn asked all sing-songy.

"Doctor Jenkins." He answered in the same rhythm.

"Oh, Mommy its Dr. Wenkins." She smiled.

"Sorry Dr. Come in." Lilly told him as she ruffled Adalyn's hair.

The same doctor came in and told all of us hello. He was so young, he was the type of guy you could tell was extremely cocky and hit on all girls. The first time I met him I had a bad feeling about him.

**Ooooo...what's the bad feeling, cause Oliver's right, he is a bad thing waiting to happen.And is Oliver right about his observations. I don't know??...hmmmm...made you more confused. Didn't I...And as always, review and thanks for reading and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**GOD BLESS!!**

**IheartORANGE**


	4. Oliver versus Dr Jenkins

**Okay...so I love this chapter, and I think you will too!! It was going to be much shorter, but ideas hit me, and I had to write them down. ENJOY!**

_Recap of Chapter 3_

_There was a knock heard at the door, that made our little reunion stop._

_"Who is wit?" Adalyn asked all sing-songy. _

_"Doctor Jenkins." He answered in the same rhythm._

_"Oh, Mommy its Dr. Wenkins." She smiled._

_"Sorry Dr. Come in." Lilly told him as she ruffled Adalyn's hair._

**Chapter 4**

The same doctor came in and told all of us hello. He was so young, he was the type of guy you could tell was extremely cocky and hit on all girls. The first time I met him I had a bad feeling about him.

"I'm going to need you people to leave." The doctor told us as he eyed me.

Miley instinctively picked up Adalyn and walked out. Adalyn left with a fight, but eventually Miley got her out there. I stood near Lil's bed, with my arms crossed and stared at the doctor. I used my face that I use to scold Adalyn. The doctor just stared. Lilly saw me and looked at me with her, 'Don't-be-difficult face' I gave her a quick smile, but quickly returned my death glare. The doctor then said,

"Mr. Oken, you need to leave. I need to check her out." Lilly smirked at his choice of words.

"You can check her --, while I'm in here." I told him, purposely leaving out a word, as we continued our stare down. I felt jealousy quickly filling me.

"Sir, if you're going to be difficult, I can get someone to take you out."

"That won't be necessary." I told him. He shooed me out the door. I didn't move and gave him my death glare.

"Oliver, please." Lilly scolded me.

"Sir, I need to check my patient. And you live with her and see her all the time. It won't hurt to be out for ten minutes, while I check out my patient." He emphasized the words 'check out' once again. Instead of laughing or smirking Lilly made her 'Oh crap face' and averted her gaze.

I could already feel the vein on the side of my neck pulsing. I was about to blow. Quickly anger came in a flood over me and I was ready to punch the living daylights out of the doctor, but seeing Lilly so embarrassed was the only thing that made me not punch him, instead I yelled, pretty loud,

"EXCUSE ME!! My wife has been out cold for a month, and we weren't sure she was going to make it. My reunion with her has been for about 20 minutes, and you tell me to leave!? Is this is the same doctor that did not do regulation crap; because he did not think she was still ALIVE? Is this the doctor that as soon as I leave you are going to 'check her out'; I was a kid like that. I know what those words mean, which also means I KNOW what, is bouncing around in your perverted head. I'm not leaving, so you can take advantage of my wife. I just won't do it." I felt the anger slowly (too slowly) subsiding, as I took my rightful seat back on her bed.

"On second thought, security might not be necessary." He squeaked out, obviously a little taken back and turned toward Lilly. I was still giving him my death glare, and still fighting the urge not to take him down, right then.

"Hey, Smokin' Oken. What do you mean 'you were a kid like that'?" Lilly asked me while waiting for me to dig my own hole.

I stayed silent. Knowing anything I said 'would be used against me'. The doctor after being grilled understood what I needed. I needed to stay with Lilly and I needed to see these tests and know that she was fine and healthy.

He brought out his stethoscope and brought his hand and stethoscope into her gown, to listen to her heart. He asked her to take deep breaths as he pressed his hands against her back and chest. I stared at him and stayed right over his shoulder. He sweated, so I knew I had made the impression that I wanted to.

Dr. Jenkins started to open her gown, to check where she'd had massive injuries. He looked over his shoulder and saw me and gave a feeble smile. I kept my death glare on. He looked at her stomach and for the first time in a month I saw something of my wife's that wasn't her hands or head. She had a large gash in her stomach from her chest to her lower abdomen. And it had at least 500 stitches on that nasty gash. Lilly obviously hadn't seen it either, and looked shocked.

"When you came here, you had massive injuries everywhere. Your stomach, legs, arms, head, chest." He squeaked out, "And back. Mr. Oken, I have to take her gown off to check her injuries. Sir, its regulation, but if you don't feel comfortable I can get a replacement doctor."

"If I can stay in the room….you may." I told him while still staring him down.

"Okay."

He pulled the covers down to the end of the bed and she shivered. We helped her out of her gown and were careful with her arms, which were still very much bruised. The doctor looked at her and made notes on his clip-board. He had her lean over and I saw that her back was covered in dry blood. I'm still surprised that I didn't faint. I saw her legs, they were covered in stitches. He checked the back of her head and I saw that she had a large bandage covering a massive cut of some sort.

"I need her to walk around." He told me.

"I'm naked here." She smiled.

I helped her put her gown back on, while he blushed profusely. She started to stand up and stumbled. I linked arms with her and together we walked to the other side of the room. My mind flashed back to prom,

I went to pick her up in Jake's limo who had Miley as his date with him. I knocked on the door and I saw the most beautiful girl and didn't recognize her. My mouth opened and asked,

"I'm Oliver. You must be Lilly's cousin. She's told me so much about you. Do you know where she is." I wiped the drool off coming out of my mouth. Then this gorgeous goddess slapped my shoulder and said nothing.

"Lilly?" I asked the beautiful girl. "Yeah, Oliver? It IS me. I'm wearing a dress. I begged Miley to not make me get one, but she made me." she told me as she looked at the floor.

"You look so pretty. Wait no beautiful." I stumbled. I stared at her and noticed that she did have a dress on. A very nice dress and some shoes I'd never seen on her. That gave my short girl friend some new height. So that when we'd kiss I wouldn't have to lean down and she didn't have to stretch to let our lips touch.

"Please, don't let me trip, Oliver. I'm wearing high heels." She nervously said

"I'll try" I told her as we held hands and walked over to the limo. We got in and soon were at our prom.

We linked arms and walked in and saw what the prom committee had done to make a gym so amazing. We walked in the door and Lilly tripped on her own feet and I kept her balanced. She smiled and I smiled. She whispered,

"Thanks, you're my rock." She giggled. I burst out laughing. Inside joke….long story. She quickly pecked my lips and then we danced. We danced the night away. And she never fell from lack of balance, because we stayed glued to each other the whole night.

I quickly snapped back to the present as the doctor finally said something, "Lilly, I need to check your memory and you to answer these questions,

1) What year is it?

2) What state are we in?

3) What is your name and who are your relatives?

"Oh easy, 2018. Good ole' California. Lilly Truscott Oken. My husband is Oliver Oscar Oken and my daughter is Adalyn Grace Oken. My mother is Heather Truscott and my father is Steven Truscott. My mother in law is Nancy Oken and her husband is……I can't remember."

"That's an awful lot to remember, for someone in your condition."

"Hey hun…that was great. And my dad he died a while back--" I told her and pecked her cheek.

"Oh wait Harry Oken."

"Well, you answered every question correctly. I'd say your memory is pretty good, but I want to be 100 that you're fine, so later on after this whole reunion. Would you be up for a MRI?"

"Sure." She smiled and he was out the door.

Miley and Ady started walking in, but after Miles saw my face she stepped back outside and muttered something to Adalyn who's was face was beaming. And closed the door.

After that quick smile, she made sure that the doctor had left and her smile was immediately replaced with a frown.

**AN: Okay, how was it. That was my first written down full out arguement. I think I did okay. Tell me what you think...the faster I get a review the faster I'll update!!**

**Love,**

**IheartORANGE**

**GOD BLESS!**


	5. Could Lilly be Leaving Forever?

**AN: Here ya go...**

_Recap of Chapter Four_

_Miley and Ady started walking in, but after Miles saw my face she stepped back outside and muttered something to Adalyn who's was face was beaming. And closed the door. __After that quick smile, she made sure that the doctor had left and her smile was immediately replaced with a frown._

_Chapter Five_

"Oliver, that was so embarrassing!" she yelled at me.

"Sorry Lilly, but I'm not leaving, and I haven't since we got together. So you're gonna have to be embarrassed." I told her.

Lilly started to giggle and I became completely confused. She'd been steaming mad 3 seconds ago.

"Um….your not mad?" I asked very confused.

"Nope, I was. But now I realize you were just being a good husband." She told me. She moved a stray hair away from her face and smiled.

"Yep, just protecting my girl…um, Lil can we leave Ady and Miley outside a little bit longer. I've got something I want to ask you alone."

"Yeah, sure. What is it, Oliver?" she asked suddenly extremely curious.

"What do you remember about this past month?" I asked as I looked down at my shoes. Hmm…same old converses I know and love.

"Not much. I remember honking at the guy merging into the wrong lane and then I remember seeing the guy crash into me. I remember the air bag deploying. I

remember hitting my head on something. I remember the fire truck and ambulance coming. I also remember the firemen not being able to pull me out and them having to cut me out and I think I cried out 'I can't die I've got a baby girl at home and a husband' the fireman told me 'We will get you out. I promise.' They cut me out and put in the ambulance with my purse and they asked me a bunch of questions and took my pulse and everything. And then I ended up in the hospital in ICU. And you came and I fell into a coma." She sighed.

"What about the coma, do you remember anything about that?"

"I remember being pretty mad that I couldn't say or do anything, but I was aware of what was going on. I looked forward everyday that you'd come over with my friends, relatives or even by yourself. I liked it the most today when I finally regained power and wasn't in a coma, anymore." She laughed.

"You remember all that?" I chuckled.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Lilly, have I ever told you, you are amazing?"

"Not recently, but I remember a few years ago you told me I was amazingly annoying." She giggled and I placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"Both and I don't know about you, but don't you think that we should call all our friends and have a party that you're alive?"

"I like that, but I wanna see everyone now and then once I get home and out of the bed. Then we can have a party!"

"Good idea."

We then heard a loud cry outside our door, "MOMMY!!" We automatically knew it was Adalyn and then we heard Miley yell over the cry, "GUYS LET US IN PLEASE…I've done everything to keep her quiet, but I just ran out of Cheerios!"

They came in before we could say a thing. Adalyn ran over to Lilly, almost losing her balance and outstretched her arms and wailed, "UP, Mommy UP!"

I picked her up and she screamed, "NOT DADDY!! I want mommy!"

I placed her on the bed right back with Lilly. She snuggled into Lilly's side.

"Mommy, don't weave me again." Adalyn said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Oh, sweetheart. I won't leave you. I love you too much." Lilly told our baby looking into her bright emerald eyes full of tears.

"Awwww…." Miley suddenly shouted.

"Oh, I forgot you were in the room." I jumped.

Miley smiled, "Yeah, too busy with your family moment, to remember one of your best friends."

"We could neber forget you Aunt Miwey!"

"I know honey, I was just kidding."

We laughed and Ady suddenly stopped and said,

"We're wike a family again. With and mommy, a daddy and ME!" she paused and looked at Miley, "And Aunt Miwey!" she added as a side note.

This made us laugh even more.

Then Lilly had something happen to her that shocked all of us.

She started full out crying. My wife, my Lilly who is the actual rock in our marriage. Crying. Yeah, it shocked me too. Tears ran down her face and she cried, no bawled would be a better word. I couldn't understand why she was crying. She was full of laughter two seconds ago, literally. I wiped the tears off of her face and she forcefully moved my hands away. Miley looked at me and rolled her eyes and once again brought Adalyn outside the room. Ady gladly went. She was freaked out too. Like I said before, Lilly never cries.

"Lil, you okay?" I asked as freaked as everyone else.

"NO!" she yelled.

"Do I need to get the doctor, baby? Are you hurting? Are you mad at me? Do you need something?" I asked while reaching out to hold her hand.

"Oliver. Do you not see me?" she asked, while pulling away from me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You don't see me, do you?"

"Lils, you're right here. I can touch you. You are tangible. I don't understand what you are saying!" I asked slightly frustrated.

"You don't need me, Oliver."

"What the crap are you talking about Lillian?!" I yelled now extremely frustrated.

"I'm a waste of time, Oliver."

"Lilly, cut this crap out!!" I yelled at her.

"Oliver, I'm serious. Just leave." She told me while pointing to the door.

"Baby, I'm not leaving. I already told you this!!"

"Oliv-ver-" she said as her words slurred.

I pressed the button once again on the side of her bed. The doctor came rushing in. That was the second time today.

"What is it?" he asked sincerely.

"Lilly. She's not her self. She's crying one minute laughing the next. She's talking about how she's not worth living. Doctor, I'm worried. Should I be?"

He poked his head outside the door and shouted,

"Get the MRI, ready stat, for Lillian Truscott."

**AN: ooooo this chappy was full of drama!! Reviews make me happy the more I get the more Lollie I put in, and then if I only get a few then you aren't gonna get much Lollie! REVIEW!!**

**GODBLESS**

**IheartORANGE**


	6. Who?

**AN: This is REALLY LONG for me I hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 5 Recap_

_I pressed the button once again on the side of her bed. The doctor came rushing in. That was the second time today._

_ "What is it?" he asked sincerely._

_ "Lilly. She's not her self. She's crying one minute laughing the next. She's talking about how she's not worth living. Doctor, I'm worried. Should I be?"_

_ He poked his head outside the door and shouted, _

_ "Get the MRI, ready stat, for Lillian Truscott."_

Doctors and nurses rushed in taking her out of the room and wheeling her into another, while I lagged behind. When we ran out I saw a confused Miley and Adalyn. I told them stay where they are. They asked "Is she okay?" I yelled, "I guess!" I fired questions at the doctor and nurses and they returned with no answer until I finally yelled as loud as I could.

"WHAT IS WRONG?" I yelled at all of them.

"We don't know!" They all yelled back in unison.

I remember thinking 'this can't be good'. We were all of the sudden in a dark room and they helped Lilly into the tube for MRIs. I was very worried now. They told her not to move at all, or she'll have to do it again. She was automatically still and they pushed in through the tube. I stayed in the room with her and saw the screen that the doctor's were looking at. I saw Lilly's brain on the screen. The doctors didn't look worried, just confused, and shouting out numbers and checks.

"1-9. Check."

"10-14. Check"

"15-18. Check. Look at area 17 over here, Dr. Jenkins." said a nurse. While a young woman was furiously writing down everything they were saying. Dr. Jenkins came over to them and looked at the screen and magnified the image.

"Oh. That's where she was hit in the car accident. It looks pretty good considering what it could be."

"19-21. Check.

"21-31. Check."

"32-42. Check."

"43-47. Check. Dr, everything is perfect." He said while staring at the doctor.

"Well, that's great. That just means she's going through post-head trauma symptoms."

Lilly was finally out of the tube and she looked at me. She looked pretty nervous.

"You're perfect. Nothing's wrong, baby." I told her and kissed her forehead.

"Let's take her back to her room, and then I'll explain." He told me as he pushed Lilly on the cot out of the room and back to her own, 3902.

"With extreme head trauma, the patient can lose about everything. Lilly on the other hand is a miracle. I was given pictures of her car. There is almost no way she should still be alive. That metal was twisted every sort of which way. It looked more like taffy than a car. When a patient goes through something like that they can get something we call post-head trauma symptoms. This just means her emotions are crazy. She could have thoughts of death and/or extreme anger, and then be very happy like she is right now, but the littlest thing could tick her off and she'd be back to be as ticked off as you've ever seen one person be. Most of the time it subsides, but sometimes it continues till the patient's death." He whispered the last word, knowing Lilly could go berserk if she heard that last word, the word that I'd been thinking of constantly for one whole month. It was coming up again. I hadn't thought of that word since yesterday, and here it is again.

Death. The word death could lead Lilly to her thoughts of it and then she could perform it. Woah, I vow to never think of my wife like that ever again. She is a great person, full of life even in the shadow of death. I look at her and the doctor was right, she was definitely full of happiness. The doctor left.

"Ollie, come here." She smiled and patted the side of the bed. With that smile there's no way I could say no. I once again took my seat on the hospital bed.

"What is it, Lils?" I asked her while she smiled that smile that I see in Adalyn Grace every single day.

"What's today?" she asked.

"It's a week before our anniversary."

"I was out, that long?!" she yelled.

"It has been a month, babe." I smiled smugly.

"Oh, shut up!" she playfully told me and slapped my shoulder.

"I'm gonna go get them." I tell her. I go over to the door and open it. Miley and Ady come in. Adalyn reaches up to me and I pick her up.

"Hey honey."

"Are we gonna have to keep goin' outside da room agin?" she asked exasperated.

"I don't think so." I chuckled.

"Good."

"Well, ya'll I have a H-a-n-n-a-h thing tonight. And its getting kinda late I gotta go home." She tells us and kisses Adalyn on the forehead and goes to give Lilly a hug and then me one.

"Bye, guys." She walks out waving goodbye to us, I left with her to say thanks and talk about the rest of the week, and quickly came back.

"How late is it?"

"Um about 5 or so."

"That's not too late." Lilly smiled.

"Nope. It's not my bedtime yet either." She smiled the same smile I saw from Lilly.

"Daddy and mommy, when can we go home and be a famiwee by ourselbs?"

"Oliver, hand my baby over." she told me and reach towards Adalyn. Adalyn reached toward her mother and I handed my baby girl over reluctantly. She sat with Lilly and looked into Lilly's eyes, awaiting an answer.

"Honey, mommy has to stay here for a while. Until the doctor says mommy can leave. It might be a long time. I'm sorry." she told Ady.

"But mommy…I wanna be home!" She said as a tear cascaded down her cheek.

"Oh, Lilly. I just remembered something. I talked to Miles and she said that if I needed to stay with you. She and A-d-a-l-y-n could sleepover together."

"Oh that sounds terrific!" Lilly smiled. She put our baby in her lap and kissed her little forehead.

"Adalyn, how would you feel about having a spend the night party with aunt Miley?" she asked really hyping it up.

"I already had one."

"Oh, well do you want another one?" she asked weary of the answer.

"No." Ady stated

"Honey, Miley wants to have a sleepover with you."

"I don't want to, mommy and daddy." She said very matter-of-factly.

"How about a sleepover with Hannah Montana?" I added.

"YOU KNOW HANNAH MONTANNA!!!!????" her eyes glistened.

"We do." I told her as I looked at Lilly.

Lilly stared at me blankly.

"Who?" Lilly asked.

"Mommy, you know. You get da best of bof wors chiwin out takin swow den you rock out da show." She sang.

"I don't remember who she is."

"Lils, are you sure?" I asked with a surprised look on my face.

"Yes, Oliver. I'm sure." She answered as she continued her blank stare.

"I'm gonna take Adalyn to your mom's house. Heather said she wanted to see her grandbaby, and then I'm going to stop by the house and grab some old DVDs." I told her.

"I gets to have a sweepover at Granma's?"

"Yes." I answered. I picked her up and started walking to the car. Opened the door and quickly buckled her into her car-seat. I drove her to Heather's house and

helped her out of the car. She rang the doorbell. Heather opened the door and Adalyn smiled,

"Hey Granma."

"Hi sweetheart." She replied and picked up Adalyn.

"Heather, I probably should've called. But it was last minute and you wanted to see her, so is it okay that I brought her, to spend the night?" I asked her.

"Oh, Oliver its fine. Stop worrying. So how's Lilly?" she let Adalyn scurry away and at that we walked in and sat on the couch. It could be a long talk.

"I haven't been able to call you. So you might get a tad angry, when I tell you this, but once I give you the news can you pass it along."

"Sure, what is it?" she asked as her eyes bugged out anxiously.

"Lilly, awoke this morning." I smiled.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" she asked.

"Yes, she's absolutely fine. She remembers everything, but Adalyn started talking about Hannah Montana and she couldn't remember who she was."

"Oh my, that's serious."

"Yeah, our life kinda revolved around Hannah." I smiled.

"Well, I'll take care of your baby if you take care of mine?"

"Will do Mrs. T, will do." I smiled.

"One more thing, does she remember everything else?"

"Yes. A warning though, she has post head trauma symptoms, so her emotions are a tad haywire." I told her.

"Oh, good to know. She's always been a drama queen." She giggled.

"Well, thanks again, Heather." I told her as I embraced her into a hug.

"Come; give your daddy a hug, Ady. He's going back to be with mommy." She said to Adalyn who was upstairs.

"Bye, daddy." Adalyn called as she skipped down the stairs, and raced into my arms.

"Bye honey." I hugged her, and kissed the top of her head.

I hurried out the door and got in my car and raced to my house. I put the car in the garage and ran in to the house. I knew I had to hurry. Lilly, by herself after a coma, not a good combo, plus being without her after a month, it hurts. And I can't stand being without her for even a week.

I opened the door and ran inside and rushed to the TV. I almost tripped on Adalyn's favorite stuffed animal, Mr. Dog, during my race. I opened the TV cabinet and dug through all our DVDs, multiple DVDs fell onto the floor and I reached into the very back and grabbed our oldest Hannah DVD, along with our old posters, CDs. Hannah Montana is our best friend so I grabbed all Hannah paraphernalia. Trust me we have a lot. It took three trips to the car and some shoving into the trunk to get everything. Like I said we have a lot.

I got in the car, buckled up and went to my temporary home, room 3902. When I got out of my car to get all the Hannah stuff, I only grabbed the most memorable stuff to me and/or her, and rushed to room 3902. I opened the door with my foot and placed the memorabilia on Lil's bedside table. She looked quizzically at me and I stared back. I picked up the first Hannah CD ever that Hannah signed for us. She picked it up and read aloud what Hannah had signed hers as, "To my bestest friend ever. Lilly/Lola, I love ya like a sister, …Love, Miley/Hannah Montana." And then I read mine, "To Oliver/Mike, the greatest doughnut friend a girl could ever have! Love ya like a bro, more than Jackson though. :) Love, Miley/Hannah Montana."

"Wow, we knew Hannah Montana, Lola and Mike. We were something weren't we?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" she stared.

"I guess that's a no."

**AN: Lilly not knowing Hannah...that's like Lilly without her Oliver...its just wrong!!!!! REVIEW TO MAKE ME HAPPY :)**

**~IheartORANGE~**

**GOD BLESS!**


	7. I Am Her and I Need a Bath

**AN: Sorry for the wait, had writers block and other stuff to do and was waiting for a little more reviews, but not everyone get's their way...oh well...enjoy.**

_Recap of Chapter Six_

_"Wow, we knew Hannah Montana, Lola and Mike. We were something weren't we?" _

_ "You don't remember?"_

_ "Remember what?" she stared._

_ "I guess that's a no."_

"Why are you so set on Hannah Montana. She's just a normal person like you and me."

"Yeah," I chuckled, "She's Miley."

"Pshhhh…no!" she laughed and looked at me like I had four heads.

"I'm serious, babe. Hannah is Miley. You are Lola and I'm Mike Standley."

"Laugh Out Loud, Oliver. Mike, Hannah, Miley, me, and you are separate people." She added as she scoffed at me.

"Baby, do you want proof?"

"I don't need proof it's not real." She crossed her arms and stared.

"How about this." I held up the towel that Hannah had given me.

"It's a towel?" she said as if I had no idea what I was holding in my hand.

"It's Hannah's towel. The one where we snuck into Hannah's room, remember."

She froze. I could tell she was regaining her memory of that weird day. I then started to have a flashback, hopefully the exact one she was having.

Flashback

"Higher, Oliver I'm almost in." Lilly told me as she furiously tried to get into the window.

"There is no higher. You're already standing on my head." I shouted as the worst headache in the history of headaches started to settle in.

"Jump you idiot! Jump!" I jumped and Lilly got in and took a ride on the chandelier. I fell. I just know it was a while because I was now trying to climb into the room where Hannah was. When I finally got in Lil and Hannah were talking about getting an autograph for Miley. "What about me! I'm the one who loves you!" I yelled at Hannah. She stared at me and then I remarked on her pie covered face, "You're much paler in person." "Yeah I am you know what? Gosh it was really fun meeting you guys, but I really gotta go." Hannah told us. I being stupid asked her, "Wait! Can't I at least shampoo and condition your beautiful blonde hair?" She replied, "No, but you can take this towel." and threw the towel to me. I shrieked like a little girl, "Hannah Montana's TOWEL!" Then I fell from really high. From the ground I shouted, "Its okay! None of my blood got on the towel." 

End Flashback

I laugh at the memory now, but then it REALLY hurt! I waited a couple minutes longer for Lilly to snap back into reality she suddenly looked at me with revelation in her eyes.

"How could I forget? Two separate lives, school girl by day, pop star by night. Blonde, that's me- I'm Hannah Montana. How the heck could I forget the biggest secret in the world?" she said seriously.

"No." I told her flatly. I took her hand in mine and cried. I cried until Lil put her hand on my shoulder and saw that I was crying.

"Oliver, honey, don't cry."

"How can't I, Lil? You forgot one of your identities. LILLY, YOU AREN'T HANNAH MONTANA!" I cried.

"Yes I am. How else would I have been backstage all those times with you?" she asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah, those were great times, but Lils seriously you are NOT Hannah Montana. Miley is." I told her as I wiped my tears off.

"Oliver, you're so wrong. I am Hannah Montana, not Miley." She told me.

"Shut up, Lilly." I picked up a DVD and put it into the DVD player and pressed play.

Hannah Montana showed up on the screen and said, "Hey ya'll what's up? I'm Hannah Montana. And let's rock out!" Hannah stopped and pointed to the subtitles. I used the remote to select One in a Million, Lilly's favorite song in ninth grade.

"You've selected One in a Million, great choice. Now if you look at the bottom of the screen you can sing along. Come on find your inner Hannah!" said the Hannah on the screen. "Lilly, you're going to sing. And try to stay on tune with yourself." I told her pointedly.

"Sure, I mean I've sang this song for millions before! I'll do fine staying on tune. Oliver" she snapped.

Hannah popped onto the screen and the words to One in a Million went across the screen.

"Get ready Lils its your time to prove me wrong."

"How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
I didn't think twice to rationalize  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean i knew you were kinda of into me  
But i figured its just to good to be true  
I said pinch me-"she sang extremely off key and it really hurt my ears.

"OW, Oliver what was that for?" she yelled as she pulled away from my grasp.

"I pinched you because you asked me too, and I can't take anymore of this horrible singing." I told her as I removed my hand from her forearm.

"You're right, I can't sing like I used to." She replied sadly.

"You never could sing-"I told her and scrambled over to the table hoping I didn't throw away that one CD, the one that could take her out of this denial state.

"Ha there it is, your song and your CD player." I placed the CD into the player and turned it up. The same song with the same voice I'd just heard came on again.

"Oh gosh, what the heck was that? A dying animal?" she shuddered after about 20 seconds.

"Babe, it was you." I told her as I tried to hide a grin and was unsuccessful.

"Don't you dare smile." She snapped.

"Lilly do you believe me now?" I asked.

"One more piece of evidence and maybe." she spoke.

"Hmmmm, turn on the TV!" I quickly thought.

"Okay? But I don't see how this is going to prove your point." She replied and turned on the TV.

"Watch this." I told her. I cuddled close to her and placed my arms around her instinctively.

"Ow, Oliver I'm still hurt, remember?" she told me and I quickly let go.

"Sorry, it's just late. I'm tired. Your bed's kinda comfy, and I haven't been able to see you conscious in a month, so I wanted to be close to you." I told her in my most romantic voice.

"Awww….I love you too-" she told me as she leaned over to place a kiss on my forehead.

"Shhh, it's on. Now listen closely!" I replied

"Brie Young Tomagashi Samuels, comes in with updates on your favorite pop sensation. Tonight she is doing a concert for charity. She just is always giving. But the all important question: is there a

man in the picture? *Zooms into a picture of Jackson and Hannah hugging* This is Jacksannah from many years ago, we haven't seen anymore of a Hannah hottie since. Tonight live, you will see if at the concert Hannah's possible boyfriend will be there. Stay tuned."

"Oliver, how can that be live? I'm lying right here."

"And where's Miles?"

"She said she was at a H-a-n-n-a-h thing."

"Yes now what does that spell? Does it spell Hannah?" I asked her.

"Yes it does, but why did Miles spell it?" she asked quizzically.

"It's a secret, that only we know about!" I shouted unable to contain my excitement.

"O my gosh!!! Miley is not here. Miley is at the concert." She yelled.

"Yes, yes. Now look at Hannah's face." I told her as I tried to hide my excitement that she was catching on.

"She has the same eyes as Miley and there's a little tuft of brown hair falling out of the wig. O my God! You were telling the truth it is Miley." She smiled, as if she'd just won a marathon.

"So you see evidence, but do you remember?" I asked hoping for a full out yes.

"That she's Hannah Montana?" asked Lilly.

"Yeah, do you?" I asked while I was thinking this is like the climax of a movie.

"No, not particularly." She answered. I moaned.

"Sorry." She replied timidly and looked down.

"Well that's okay. You'll remember eventually. You have to. I'm just glad you believe me now. So now we know you won't all of the sudden remember and tell the world."

"Yeah, that'd be embarrassing." Lilly giggled.

"Yep." Oliver chuckled thinking of how that'd turn out and somehow they'd end up in crazy costumes.

*phone rings*

"Oh I'll put it on speaker." I said quickly grabbing the phone and pressing the speaker phone button.

"Is this da wight numba?" a little girl asked someone in another room.

"Yes, honey its mommy and daddy." quietly said a familiar voice.

"Hey mommy and daddy. I was just checkin' on you." She giggled.

"Hey, baby girl. How's your sleepover?" Lilly asked.

"We're about to go to sweep. Night, night mommy. Please wake up dis time. And daddy night night. I wuv you, too." Adalyn told us.

"Aww, Ady I will wake up I promise." Lilly told her.

"You're gonna be nice to granma right?" I asked her with suspicion.

"Yes daddy. Night Night I wuv you." she said and then asked "Granma, how do I turn this off?"

"Press the button right here." said Heather.

-click-

We laughed. Who wouldn't their two year old daughter calls and seems to be mesmerized by using the phone for the first time.

"She's just too darn cute." Lilly says through her fits of giggles.

"I know. I was just about to say that, but decided not too, because it wouldn't sound very manly." I said seriously.

That statement just made her laugh even more.

"Oliver?"

"I'll answer you if this question does not make this day make another turn for the worse."

"I don't think it will."

"Okay, shoot."

"Do I smell?"

"What?" I asked perplexed

"I mean I haven't taken a shower in exactly a month. Do I stink." she asked awaiting my answer

"Oh I thought that was just the hospital smell mixed with Adalyn's dirty diaper." I chuckled.

"That bad?" she asked/

"You haven't bathed in a month, babe. What do you expect?" I smiled.

"Okay, then I guess I need a shower and I haven't had a nice dump in a while, excuse me." she told me as she tried to stand up and nearly fell over. I caught her and

laughed wholeheartedly. It's just like Lilly after something so traumatic, like facing death to be worried of something, like hygiene- in my opinion- so trivial.

"Hon, I don't think in a hospital you're allowed to give yourself your own shower. Do you want me to call a nurse?"

"I don't want someone showering me, and um if someone has to shower me. I DO NOT want Dr. Creepy. Ew." she replied as she shuddered.

"At least we're on the same page." I chuckled.

"Get the doctor." she moaned/whined.

"Don't look too bummed. You're gonna smell nice and be clean. What you want, right?"

"Well, yeah. I guess." she said.

"Don't be like that. You want to be clean."

"Okay, yes."

-knock on door-

"It's Dr. Jenkins."

"Come in, doctor."

"Hello once again. Hope the alone time you wanted was everything you hoped it to be." he grinned.

I gritted my teeth. I still don't like this guy, and I don't think I ever will.

"It was. Thank you." she replied genuinely though from our conversation earlier I knew she didn't like him either.

"We were actually just leaving to go get you." I told him.

One eyebrow of his shot up, "Why?"

"I need to bathe." Lilly told him in the least seductive way as possible.

"Well, um. You do know since I am a man. I'm not allowed to bathe a woman. I can get a um a female nurse. If this wasn't a hospital, we would have Mr. Oken do it, but that's against the rules." he uncomfortably replied as you could see sweat on his brow.

"Well, that'd be great. And where's the bathroom?" she asked.

"Right over there. You're gonna want to be careful though because your leg muscles are weak so I'll help you to the bathroom." he said and pointed to a door and gestured his hand to her.

I cleared my throat, "I'll take her. Thank you."

"Okay, well I'll get a nurse to come help you with a bath." he said and left.

"I'm glad he's gone." I told her.

"That's a little mean, but I agree." she replied.

-knock on door-

"Lilly Oken?" said an older nurse.

"Yes, right here." Lilly replied.

"And you are?" the nurse asked me.

"Oliver Oken, her husband. Who are you?" I asked her.

"I'm the nurse that helps with bathing the patients. My name is Mrs. Fewly." she replied with a husky voice.

"Can you help me into the bathroom. I really need to go." Lilly asked the nurse.

"Sure thing." she muttered.

They closed the door and I was left to myself, sitting, waiting for her to come out. A few minutes after the door had been closed I heard a toilet flush and the water in the shower turn on, and Lilly's

faint voice going, "Oo, oo, oo…ahhh." The water must be hot I thought and was back to waiting for her. I heard chattering between them, but no distinct words. I did hear an occasional, "The hurts, go softer." from Lilly, but other than that, from here it sounded fine.

Lilly came out with a towel around her and asked me to throw her another hospital gown. I did. She went back in the bathroom and changed into the clean one, and walked out with help from nurse Fewly.

"Thanks again, Lucy." she shouted as the nurse left the room.

"So how was it to have a sponge bath?" I asked her intriguingly.

"Weird. I don't want anyone else to bathe me. I want to bathe me. A little painful when she was doing my stomach and back, trying to wash the wound; now that hurt a good bit. But it feels so good to be clean and have an empty bladder for the first time in a month."

I chuckled. And then I heard a growl.

"Sorry, Lils that was me. I'm starving." I told her.

"I'm fine." she informed me and pointed to the IV bag.

"Well, do you mind if I run to the vending machine or a McDonalds or something?" I asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine." she replied with a fake smile.

"I'll stay. I'll ask the doctor to give me your plate…" I chuckled.

"Okay."

"Hey Lils?" I asked looking into her blue eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Are you in pain right now?" I asked concerned.

"Not particularly."

"Oh okay. Then scoot over. I wanna watch some TV." I asked her.

She smiled and obliged. I lied down on the gurney with her and placed my hand behind her back and used the other to hold her hand. She turned on the TV. I kissed her and said,

"I love you." quietly.

And we slowly drifted to sleep.

**AN: I hate filler chapters, but I felt obligate to update it, so please don't hate me. I had Loliver fluff...again don't hate me**

**~IheartORANGE~**

**GOD BLESS!**


	8. From Happy to Mad to Happy to Worried

**AN: Okay, so there has been a serious Loliver drought on fanfic, the last Loliver fanfic published was the 20th...that was 5 days ago. I've been LD (Loliver Depressed) if you feel the same way: WRITE A LOLIVER FOR PETE SAKE! It might be from the lack of loliver on the show, but after you see 'You Never Give Me My Money' it should make up for it...it did for me:) SO PLEASE WRITE A LOLIVER---is what I'm trying to say. I'm done venting, but to make me happy please write a loliver (PLEASE)**

**nicer AN: Well, I've haven't updated this thing in a while, sorry. But I think this chapter and the next one will make up for it ;) There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter FYI....enjoy**

_Recap of Chapter 8_

_"Are you in pain right now?" I asked concerned._

_"Not particularly."_

_"Oh okay. Then scoot over. I wanna watch some TV." I asked her._

_She smiled and obliged. I lied down on the gurney with her and placed my hand behind her back and used the other to hold her hand. She turned on the TV. I kissed her and said,_

_"I love you." quietly._

_And we slowly drifted to sleep._

"Good morning, sweetheart." I told her and ran my hand through her hair. She turned over and snored.

"So not sexy, Lil. That was morning breath." I coughed out. She just turned over to the other side and kept sleeping.

"Lilly, wake up." I sang. She turned over and finally opened her eyes.

"Finally, my first conscious sleep in a while." she giggled. I kissed her expecting a quick little peck, but she wouldn't let go. Not that I'm complaining. She quickly brought me closer and intensified the kiss. We stayed like this for awhile. Then guess who walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't knock, because I didn't want to wake you." Dr. Jenkins blushed, and walked out of the room.

We both blushed bright red.

"That's one for the record books." I smiled.

"Which one most embarrassing moment or longest kiss?"

"I'd say both." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so." she smiled. She snuggled close to me and smiled, and let out a sigh, a happy and content sigh. I was about to wrap my arm around her, but realized how painful that'd be for her. I stroked her hair, instead. This is how I want to stay forever. I hadn't been this happy in a while. Just me and Lil with out a care in the world, we felt like we were five again. Wow, I sound old. She was enjoying this position as much I was. I wanted to just hear her laugh, I hadn't heard it in a while. Well, yesterday, that's a long time to me.

I whispered through her hair, "The 64 pack with the sharpener."

She and I nearly lost it laughing. It wasn't the first time we met, but it was still memorable. That 64 pack with the sharpener has come back to us many times. Going with Adalyn to get her first crayons to stay at home, is the first thing I can think of. We got her those for her birthday and when we went to but them we picked up, you guessed it…the 64 pack with the sharpener, and shared another burst of laughter in the store, while many people stared at us. We didn't care.

"That's not why I held your hand." she intuitively told me.

"Oh I know. You held my hand because I was a stud muffin." I told her puffing out my chest a bit and flexing my muscles.

"Oh yeah me and my guy radar in preschool knew what a hot guy looked like." she told me as she gave me a look, that asked 'are-you-still-sane'. I shrugged unknowingly.

"Well, when is Ady coming back?" she asked.

"Its 8:00 and normally she's wide awake at 7:00, so I think she persuaded Heather to bring her here soon, and if I know Miley; she'll be here any second with…" I told her before I was cut off.

"Miley here!" Miley shouted after she barged into the hospital room

"and Jake" shouted a low voice behind Miley.

"Hey guys." we shouted back in unison.

Lilly and Miley hugged and Jake and I grabbed each other's hand and continued with our guy handshake.

"What's up man? I haven't seen you in a while." I asked him.

"Not much. Where's my little Ady?" he asked.

"She should be here soon." I told him. Jake and Adalyn have a very solid uncle/niece connection. He absolutely loves her as she loves him, not that me, Lilly and Miley don't; it's just they really connect.

"Good. So, how's Lilly?" he asked.

"I'm right here!" she resounded.

"Hey, Lils. How ya feeling?" he greeted.

"I'm good. A little sore, but good." she replied.

-phone rings-

Lilly grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hewwo. It's Adawyn. We're on our way."

"Hey baby. Someone's here that wants to see you, but it's a surprise."

"A supwise? Yay!" she squealed into a phone.

"Okay, we'll see you in a little bit." Lilly told her.

"Bye mommy."

-hangs up phone-

"That was Adalyn, Jake." she informed him.

"Good." is what he replied with.

Miley was clinging to Jake's arm. I was sitting by Lilly. It was quiet for a while until Miley piped up.

"Guys, did I tell you what Jake's been doing?" she giggled while clutching his arm, and he smiled.

"Nope." I replied.

"He's been working on Zombie University." she smiled.

"Oh wow. Good job, man." I congratulate him.

"Wow, Jake. Will Hannah Montana be making any special appearance?" Lilly asked.

"Hopefully." he replied as he stared lovingly into Miley's eyes.

"Wow. What a gag fest." Lilly chimed.

Miley snapped. "What about in high school when you and Oliver started dating senior year?"

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked. Miley stared at her in disbelief and patted Jake.

"Jake, be Oliver and I'll be Lilly." she commanded.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked.

"Nope, but I have a feeling you'll like this." she replied to him.

She grabbed his face and engaged him in a deep, passionate kiss. The kind where you can't help but stare, but are embarrassed to watch and you wish that was happening to you, but at the same time you're disgusted.

"We did not do that." I told her.

"You might've well, that's what you both were thinking about." she smiled.

"I thought I was hiding it." Lilly and I replied in unison.

"If your thinking it was worse for ya'll when I and Jakey got together. You're DEAD wrong."

"Why?" Lilly, Jake and I asked suddenly interested at Miley's spiel.

"You've been like that from sophomore year til now. It's a little cute and a lot annoying." she smiled.

"And now you two are getting back at us, hmmm?" I questioned.

"Precisely." she replied with a smug smile.

-knock on door-

"It's me!" yelled a little voice.

"Hush, sweetheart. Mommy might be sleeping." Heather scolded from behind the door.

"Oh. It's me." she whispered and placed her little hand underneath the door.

We chuckled.

"THEY'RE WOTS OF PEOPLE IN DERE!" she screamed and opened the door. She ran in and Heather smiled and mouthed a 'Sorry'.

"MOMMY!" she screamed and ran to the bed and attacked my leg and pulled my pants to remind me she was there and wanted to be on the bed. I picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"Ady, where are your manners?" Lilly scolded.

"Sowy. Thank you, daddy." she smiled.

"Your welcome, baby." I replied.

"Where's my supwise?" she asked. That's when I noticed that Jake wasn't in the room.

Lilly smiled and said, "Ask your daddy."

"Um, I don't know where it went?" I told her looking dumbfounded.

Then something happened in where I lost about ten years off my life. Jake's whole body came out from under the bed and he slid across the slick floor and screamed, "Surprise!" Adalyn squealed happily and I screamed, terrified. Everyone laughed at me and Adalyn tried to jump off the bed to go over to Jake. I grabbed her mid jump, so she wouldn't fly onto the floor and so

we wouldn't have to have two Oken girls in the hospital. I placed her on the floor and she ran to Jake and toppled on top of him.

"Uncwe Jake!" she squealed.

"Hey Ady!" he said.

"I missed you." she told him.

"You too, squirt." he told her and ruffled her head.

"Are you and aunt Miwey, married yet?" she asked.

"Nope." he replied.

"But you told me you were getting married." she stated and stared at Miles.

"That's in about a year, Ady." Miley told her.

"Why wait, so wong?" she quizzically asked.

"It's how it normally happens, squirt." Jake informed her.

"Oh." she giggled.

I got off the bed and walked to Heather.

"How was she?" I asked suspiciously.

"Fine. Not a problem." she smiled.

"You're lying." I said.

"Yeah I am. She wouldn't go to sleep until she ran around the house a couple times, called you three times and got about 12 kisses." she sighed tiredly .

"I only got one call." I told her.

"Persuasion. It works wonders." she laughed.

"Sorry mom. I kinda got caught up in the conversation." Lilly apologized and motioned me and Heather over.

"How are you feeling Lilly?" she asked as she sat on the other side of the bed and I took my rightful spot.

"I'm well." she told her.

"That's good. You've always been a bit of a drama queen, I was afraid when I asked you'd dramatically tell me how hurt and how in pain you were." she chuckled.

"Mom." she moaned as she made the word about five syllables long.

"I can't stay long. I was just going to come by. Make sure you were okay. And then try not to be late to yoga." she smiled.

"It's fine. Bye mom." she laughed.

"Bye Lillian." she said as she rushed out the door.

Jake picked up Adalyn and they stood up.

"Uncwe Jake, Uncwe Jake, Uncwe Jake, Uncwe Jake." she sang mindlessly.

"Adalyn, Adalyn, Adalyn, Adalyn, Adalyn." he sang in the same tune.

I smiled at the antics of my daughter and friend. Lilly giggled and Miley looked dreamily at Jake, and thought accidentally out loud, 'He's gonna be a great father.'

"Now, don't go thinking like that Miley, at least not yet." Lilly chimed and smirked.

"I'm not." Miley blushed and snuck a glance at Jake.

"Get a room!" I shouted.

"Uggg." Miley groaned.

"I wanna hear everything I missed to the hour." Lilly suddenly exclaimed, seeing the situation was getting out of hand and changing the subject.

"Well, every minute of everyday Adalyn would ask…" I said prodding Ady.

"Ummm, is mommy awake?" she replied.

"Yep, that's exactly what she said, but it was more persistent." I laughed.

"Well, Jake and I thought of a date for the wedding." Miley said as she racked her brain for other things Lilly didn't know.

"Some of my old reruns were on." Jake said trying to help Miley with events that had happened.

"Well, me being out for a month is the most interesting thing that's happened?" Lilly asked.

"Well, I kind kept quiet on this, but…" everyone suddenly turned to me and stared at me with piercing eyes.

"Daddy, what is it?" Ady asked. I took her from Jake and placed her on the bed with Lilly and I.

"Miley, Jake, Lilly I don't want you guys to be worried on what I'm about to say. But you probably will be."

"Honey." I paused and took her hand in mine and rubbed her hand using my thumb. Her blue eyes stared into mine. I looked down. I muttered something. Lilly placed a slender hand under my

chin and positioned my face so it would be facing towards hers.

I sighed and began to tell them, "Lilly, a few days after the car crash. We got a call. It was the lab results from when you went to the doctor the day before the crash." My eyes were gathering tears as I was about to tell her something that would completely change our world. Adalyn's eyes were focused on mine and I let out a deep breath, and closed my eyes readying myself to speak and tell this possibly painful news.

**AN: OOOOO What's Oliver gonna say. Only I know, and the faster you review the faster you'll know. I love ending with a cliffy....I will take guesses on what might the news be, and if your right I'll let ya know and spare you the agony :P**

**HAVE A HAPPY LOLIVER FILLED THANKSGIVING! Stay SAFE!**

**~IheartORANGE~**


	9. Oliver Speaks

**AN: Okay, so I'm thankful for all who have put up a Loliver recently, or are about to put one up. **

**But those who aren't your going to get my rant: **

**Calling all Lolivers, if you're tired with this drought of Loliverness~ then do something about it write one shots, two-shots, three-shots or write a story. Just sitting there waiting for someone to write one isn't really helping anyone. Plus we've got new material to write about (butt kick, 'Oliver, I need you', Movie date….ect.) PLEASE that'd be great.-end rant. Sorry and as always enjoy.**

_Recap of Chapter Nine_

_"Lilly, a few days after the car crash. We got a call. It was the lab results from when you went to the doctor the day before the crash." My eyes were gathering tears as I was about to tell her something that would completely change our world. Adalyn's eyes were focused on mine and I let out a deep breath, and closed my eyes readying myself to speak and tell this possibly painful news._

"Two days before the crash Lilly went for her check-up." I informed everyone. "One day after the crash, I got a call from them." I told them as I fought back tears and I felt my throat constricting.

"Lilly. We are. I mean you are: pregnant." I said.

"Oh my goodness Ollie, we're gonna have another baby!" she squealed.

"Yep." I said as I felt myself draining.

"Congratulations Lils!" Miley exclaimed as she went to hug her.

"I'm gonna be a biwg tister?" Adalyn asked Lilly.

"Yes, sweetie!" she replied and hugged Ady and I.

Everyone was bubbling with new baby excitement, not including me. I was thinking on the toll this little one would have on everyone.

"Oliver Oscar Oken, we're having another baby. Why aren't you happy?" she asked furious. I'd never seen her so mad. I guess it was kinda bad, her husband wasn't excited for the new life she bore. Okay, I guess she has a right to be mad.

"Lilly you've had X-rays, pain medication and major trauma." I sighed.

"I'm fine. I can take care of a baby. I'm a fighter." she smiled.

Not understanding the point I was trying to make without coming out and telling her the worst that could happen.

"That's not the point. You've exposed the baby to all that stuff."

Her face fell and everyone was quiet. You know that saying 'you could've heard a pin drop', yeah well that's how it was.

She then asked, "What are we gonna do?" She placed her head on my shoulder and tears started to flow; both hers and mine. My shirt was slowly starting to dampen as the fabric of my clothing was becoming drenched in her tears. I felt so bad for Lilly she'd been through so much, and I just had to let her know we might lose a baby, she never even knew about. I guess I should've just stayed quiet. No, Oliver. Think positive.

Adalyn got off the bed and Jake picked her up and ushered everyone out of the room, as we cried. We muttered through our tears, "What are we going to do?" My thoughts flashed to Ady. She'd been through so much this month. How are we gonna take care of her, Lilly's doctor bill, money, and a new baby; if the baby makes it.

"I guess the first step is to tell the doctor." I sniffled wiping the tears of my face with my sleeve, and still holding my wife.

"You're right. We got this." she smiled and I handed her a tissue. She began to wipe of the tears and I pressed the button to call the doctor in.

It took a while for him to come in. But when he did, it was as if it wasn't an emergency at all. He sauntered in and looked completely at ease.

"What's it this time, you two?" he chuckled.

"Lilly's pregnant." I told him and glanced down at the hospital floor, avoiding his gaze.

"How far along?" he asked more serious than I'd ever heard him be.

"A little over a month." she replied while wiping off the tears.

"And when did you learn this?" he criticized and wrote things on her chart that was hanging on her bed.

"A month." she said starting to feel intimidated.

"Well, why didn't you say anything?" he asked with exactly no sympathy.

"Because, our world has been in a whirlwind since Lilly's accident, and I wanted to make sure she was alive before I cracked open this news. Is there a problem with that?" I asked flatly. I still really hate this guy.

"Yes sir, there is. Lilly has had X-rays, pain meds; she's been through major suffering. You do understand from all this we don't know if the baby will make it. And with the possibility that the baby makes it, it could have complications."

"Yes, we understand that. That's why we called you, so you could check on the baby-"

"If there is even one now." he said as he cut me off. Lilly heard this and cried terribly. I placed my arms around her as she cried into my shoulder once again. My eyes started to gather tears, but I shot him daggers through my teary eyes.

"Well…there are a few ways to check the baby." he said softly.

"Why didn't you say anything!?" Lilly and I shouted at him furiously. Okay, now I can say I've seen her more furious.

"Let me go ready everything for you." he nervously said as he scrambled out of the room. Almost tripping at least three times.

"I hate that guy." I muttered. Lilly looked at me with sorrow-filled eyes. I cradled her against my chest. Telling her how much I love her, how we will get through this, and how we'll fight for our little baby.

"I love you too." she smiled. I ran my hands through her hair soothingly.

I saw the door open barely and Miley poked her head in and looked at me and mouthed, "Do we need to leave?"

I silently nodded. I saw through the door's window that Jake had Ady. They were going over to Miley's house to get Adalyn out of this complicated situation, and I am eternally grateful to my best friends for everything they've done to help my family. We'd be in an even bigger mess without them.

Ady waved bye to me through the window. I wiped off my tears so she wouldn't see, and waved back. This big daddy Oken thing was harder to portray than it used to be.

Lilly continued to sob into my shoulder.

"Oliver." she cried. I grasped her even tighter. She struggled out of my grasp and muttered an "Ow."

I loosened my hug and then a nurse barged in and removed the IV bag that was giving Lilly pain medication.

She looked at us, "I'm sorry Mrs. Oken. It's safer for the baby." The nurse carefully removed the IV needle from Lilly's arm. Lilly winced a bit and then she returned to crying on my shoulder. I couldn't take much more of the crying. I picked her head off my shoulder and kissed her forehead. She placed her hand on her stomach that was barely showing that she was pregnant and whispered,

"Fight little one. You're an Oken. You can do it." I placed my hand on Lilly's stomach also and looked up at Lilly and replied,

"Listen to your mommy. She lived, so can you. I love you." Lilly looked at me and smiled.

The doctor opened the door and rushed in, "Come on!" he shouted to people behind him who had multiple machines. Lilly looked at me worriedly.

"Its okay, Lils." I said and grabbed her hand. He brought in a radiation physicist and a sonogram giver who came over to us and kindly motioned me to move.

"Hello, Lillian. I'm Dr. Rhodes. I'm going to be your radiation physicist." Dr. Rhodes smiled and shook hands with Lilly.

I shook her hand also, "I'm Oliver. Lilly's husband. Are you here to check on the baby?"

"Yes sir. My job is to make sure the radiation that someone is exposed to won't harm them." she kindly told me.

"Well, Lillian. I'm gonna need to take some blood later, after your ultrasound." she smiled and walked out to ready the blood work materials.

"I don't need an intro. I'm going to give you an ultrasound. You've had one before, with Adalyn. I'd know." he smiled.

Dr. Olson was the ultrasound doctor for Adalyn when Lilly was pregnant with her. We've known him for awhile. He's a good man. I prefer him over Dr. Jenkins any day, because I hate that guy.

"Hello Oliver, how are you?" he asked as he shook my hand.

"I'm a nervous wreck." I laughed nervously.

"Me too. Can we just do this thing?" Lilly asked him, impatiently as one last tear cascaded down her cheek.

"I was just trying to be nice." he said as he played the role of 'innocent child'

He pulled the blanket over Lilly's hips, and lifted her gown off over her stomach. He squeezed some blue gel out of a white bottle and rubbed it onto her stomach and placed the white instrument on it and moved it across her stomach as an image flashed across the screen. He was careful around Lilly's bruises, gashes and stitches, but to see the baby he had to move the instrument over them too.

"Careful, that hurts." she reminded him.

"I'm going to have to press harder than that to see the baby." he told her.

"Okay." she nervously said.

He pressed a little harder on her largest wound. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it very hard. She kept in the tears though.

A black and white, moving blob was shown on the screen.

"Well, lets see…it's too young to see the gender." he mumbled. He pointed to a gray blob and said that's the baby's head and you see that right there." he said pointing to another blob, "That's the

baby's heart. It's beating, it's extremely irregular, but your baby IS alive."

Lilly looked at me and smiled, "It's alive."

"I heard." I grinned.

"Well, doc I think you're going to need to monitor baby Oken, so we can keep a close eye on him or her." he told him as he scribbled notes onto Lilly's file, that seemed to be getting larger every time I saw it.

"I hate to tell you this, but just because the baby's alive now. This doesn't mean it will…" Dr. Jenkins stopped abruptly closing his mouth and not continuing his sentence.

This week was proving to be the most topsy-turvy week I've ever had. My wife lives, after a huge accident and I'm told my baby girl/boy might survive after exposure to things that could kill it. Hopefully, it will stay as great as it is right now.

**DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA---happy DRAMA: Thanks for listening to my rant, and taking it to heart for some of you. Please please please review. Hope to have chapter 10 up soon! More reviews the faster that happens!**


	10. Blood Tests and Radiation

**AN: Here's my spiel again....Okay, so I'm thankful for all who have put up a Loliver recently, or are about to put one up. But those who aren't your going to get my rant: Calling all Lolivers, if you're tired with this drought of Loliverness~ then do something about it write one shots, two-shots, three-shots or write a story. Just sitting there waiting for someone to write one isn't really helping anyone. Plus we've got new material to write about (butt kick, 'Oliver, I need you', Movie date….ect.) PLEASE that'd be great.-end rant. Sorry and as always enjoy.**

_Recap of Chapter 9_

_"I hate to tell you this, but just because the baby's alive now. This doesn't mean it will…" Dr. Jenkins stopped abruptly closing his mouth and not continuing his sentence. _

_ This week was proving to be the most topsy-turvy week I've ever had. My wife lives, after a huge accident and I'm told my baby girl/boy might survive after exposure to things that could kill it. Hopefully, it will stay as great as it is right now._

"I'm next." the radiation physicist said cheerily, with a box in her hands.

"Oliver, do you want to leave the room. I know how you are with needles." she asked kindly rubbing my arm.

"Pshhhh, no. I don't know what you're talking about!" I said with confidence even though my male ego was slightly bruised.

"Are you sure, you can do this." she asked soothingly.

"Yes." I glared. Trying to again keep the big daddy Oken persona going. The lady smiled and tied a tourniquet on Lilly's arm and rubbed alcohol on the injection site and stuck her with the needle.

I was fine until I saw the blood rushing from her body to the many tubes.

"This is a little painful." she frowned at vile 2.

"How many are left?" she asked at vile 4.

"6." the nurse said as she switched out vile 4 for vile 5.

At vile 6, I started to feel a little ill.

"Oliver, babe, do you need to sit down?" she asked.

"Nah, I'll be good." I said as I felt the room spinning.

"Put your head in between your knees." Dr. Rhodes told me. I did and started to feel much better.

"How do I look, Oliver?" she asked as soon as I had averted fainting.

"Pale." I told her.

"Well of course I am, they're taking blood, ya doughnut!" she yelled but soon regretted what she said because she asked,

"Can I lie down? That took a lot out of me." she sighed.

"Sure, hon." Dr. Rhodes replied. I scooted behind her and let her rest her head on my chest as the doctor finished up with her.

"Last one, Lilly." she chuckled lightly. She was soon done and removed the needle from Lilly's arm and slapped on a Band-Aid, "I'm going to send these into our lab, so we can have fast results."

"Okay." Lilly said and moved her arm closer to her and then passed out. 'Greeat' I inwardly groaned.

"Oh my." the doctor said as she scrambled to find some kind of sugar for Lils. She eventually found a juice box and handed it to me. I parted Lilly's lips and put the straw in her mouth and she

started sipping the juice. Still limp in my arms.

"She's just full of surprises, isn't she?" she tittered.

"You have no idea." I smiled and started to have another flashback.

"Honey, make up your mind!" I shouted covered in paint with the paintbrush in my hand, trying my hardest not to fling it at her. 

"Well, I want our room wallpapered, the kitchen an olive green, the dining room, the baby's room, bathroom, and the walkway, I have no idea." she listed with her hand on her hip instructing me, the only painter what to do. 

"Lilly, I've put this paintbrush in every single color, just to let you tell me 'No, not that color' I've had to clean this poor brush at least 20 times." I said holding the paintbrush gingerly. 

"Well, what do you think?" she asked gesturing to me. 

"Whatever, Lils, I don't care, as long as you're happy. I'm just the painter." I told her. 

"This makes my decision much harder." she exclaimed. 

"Lilly. I've only painted half of the kitchen. We only have a week." I reminded her and placed the paintbrush onto the tarp, so I wouldn't have to hold it. 

"I know I know. Just say the first thing that comes to your mind!" she told me. 

"Purple." 

"That'll be the baby room. Next color."

"Light blue."

"Bathroom." she decided.

"Pink."

"Um, no. The walkway is not gonna be pink. Too girly."

"We're having a girl…" I told her again.

"But if she's anything like her momma. She'll detest pink." she let me know. 

"That's true. No pink. Yellow?" I asked. 

"I don't want to have yellow on the walls. Once we have a kids, people will think that we let them pee on the walls or something." she told me and I chuckled. 

"Okay, so no yellow. Brown…its warm." I said trying to help.

"Nope no brown. We live in Malibu, it's warm enough!" she analyzed. 

"White."

"Booring." she sang.

"Orange." I said.

"Hmmm….it could work. Not the bright kind though, maybe a burnt orange." she mused.

"Well finally." I smiled. 

"Yeah." she giggled. 

"You're so unpredictable. You know that right?" I asked.

The she did something to prove my point. She flung the paintbrush's paint all over me. 

"I'm gonna get you, Lilly!" I shouted and ran after her, eventually catching up to her and tackling her from behind in a hug.

I placed a large sloppy kiss on her cheek and she turned around and said,

"Yeah I know I am. Full of surprises…that's me."

"Um, earth to Oliver?" she said as I snapped back to reality from her poking my shoulder.

"Hey, I see you woke up." I smiled.

"Yeah, what is it with me passing out? That's usually your thing." she told me.

"Hey." I cried defensively. She giggled at me.

"Oliver, what are we going to do with a new baby." she suddenly asked.

"I was hoping raise it." I replied.

"Well, duh!" she cried and slapped my arm.

"I mean financial wise. Do we have enough money, for all this?" she asked looking around the room at everything that she is hooked up to, and was hooked up.

"Lilly, you just worry with being healthy and healing. I'll worry with everything else." I replied and kissed the top of her head.

"Oliver, seriously. Should I worry?"

"No honey. Everything is fine." I said trying to reassure her, but ended up reassuring myself more. I hadn't been this thankful for growing out of my hiccupping habit in a while.

"Don't mask anything, Oliver. Tell me everything." she said sternly.

"I'll tell you once I know." I said.

"Oh, you don't know."

"No." I paused, "Um, Lilly tell me something."

"What do you want to know?"

"If we do have the baby, how will Adalyn react to having a demanding little one?" I asked because I'd been thinking about this ever since realizing that the baby could be in major danger.

"I've thought about that a little bit. She seemed excited about being the older sister, but once/if it happens. I don't know. Can we stop talking about it, I don't want to get to attached. I'm too

attached already." she sniffled trying to keep tears in.

"Yeah, me too." I admitted.

"Oliver?" she asked as she lied back down on my chest.

"Hmmm?" I replied. This was so relaxing. We were trying to keep from being to anxious about the blood test results, and this was working so perfectly. Though I could almost hear Lilly's heart

beating rapidly. Well…. I could it was on the monitor.

"Where's Ady?" she asked trying not to come off frantic. Unsuccessful, as usual. Lilly can never play cool. The only time she actually was good at it, was when we were secretly in love with each

other.

"With Miley and Jake. Honey, you need to relax." I said starting to massage her shoulders. She was very tense. Once I'd started to relieve the tension. Dr. Rhodes almost flew into the room and

over to the bed.

"The radiation results are exactly what we were hoping. Just enough not to harm the baby. The baby is fine when it comes to radiation levels. If I'm right we're putting the little baby Oken on a monitor, to keep him or her constantly supervised."

"That's correct." said a sudden low voice from behind, "I hear the baby is good radiation wise. That's another burden off our back." he smiled trying to be kind.

I rolled my eyes and Lilly slapped my shoulder again. Dr. Rhodes smiled at us and tried to stifle a laugh. Dr. Jenkins left along with Dr. Rhodes. I kissed her with so much excitement. Once we broke apart. We had our own little party about the news.

**AN: Okay, so I had to put orange somewhere :). REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW....the major drama will come soon i promise!**

**GOD BLESS!**

**~IheartORANGE~**


	11. I Missed You

**AN: Okay, so this is the most I've EVER written (Word Count for this Chapter and Story wise-11 chapters!!), yay! As you all know, Lilly's pregnant, so its going to be mostly fluff, love that stuff. Until.....well you'll just have to keep reading.  
**

**RANT: So, You Never Give Me My Money gave me the highest Loliver high, I hope it left you as happy as I was. If it did....write some more! The lack of Loliverness is killing my happiness!! So please write some more Lolivers. **

**more of the AN: Okay, so I finished my rant...please keep reading and review review review.  
**

_Recap of Chapter 10_

_"That's correct." said a sudden low voice from behind, "I hear the baby is good radiation wise. That's another burden off our back." he smiled trying to be kind._

_ I rolled my eyes and Lilly slapped my shoulder again. Dr. Rhodes smiled at us and tried to stifle a laugh. Dr. Jenkins left along with Dr. Rhodes. I kissed her with so much excitement. Once we broke apart. We had our own little party about the news. _

Just a little update on Lilly. She's still in much pain from the accident. She is 3 months pregnant, and is forced to stay in the hospital for bed rest and so she can be constantly monitored. In these three months we've received good news and bad news about the baby. This includes, its radiation levels are fine, it is developing perfectly as of now. That's not to say that something could go insanely wrong.

We've had many scares in these months. Including twice when the baby's heart rate rose and declined so much that the doctor had to do extra procedures on Lilly; that was scary day. But other than that it's been pretty good.

I jump from our house to my second home, room 3902. Everyday, Adalyn usually wants to see mommy once and then go back home. I don't blame her; there is nothing fun a two year old can do.

"Daddy?!" came down a little voice from upstairs.

"Yes, now come on silly girl. You need to get dressed so mommy sees how pretty you look." I say and sit on the floor with her.

"I'm going to wook gawgeous." she says.

"How do you know that word, baby?" I asked as I started to remove her shirt. Her little head popped out.

"You teww (tell) mommy she's gawgeous all da time." she told me pointedly.

"I guess I do." I sighed.

"Ady, what do you wanna wear?" I asked and stood up and walked over to her closet.

"I don't know!" she said and then added, "I can't see!" I looked down to her. That was true she's so small all she could see where her little shoes in the closet.

"How about we play a game?" I asked with a sudden idea.

"Yes!!!" she squealed and clapped her hands happily.

"Okay, so you're going to find some shoes to wear. While I get your outfit and mine ready." I said with enthusiasm.

"Can I get your choos too?!" she asked.

"Yes. And whoever gets them fastest wins!" I said. I knew how to get Adalyn to cooperate. Just make it a game, and you'll get the most out of her.

"Okay….get ready, get set GO!!!" I yelled and saw Ady run off looking for my shoes. I was going to let her win. Big daddy Oken, always lets his girls win (Lilly and Adalyn). I grabbed a yellow shirt and some jeans with small yellow butterflies lining them. Adalyn rushed in holding my shoes and placed them down in front of me and ripped through her closet to find shoes.

"Uh-oh. It looks like daddy's winning!" I chuckled.

"NO HES NWOT!" she yelled back. I ran out looking for an outfit for me and lied it on the bed. As I was getting out my red shirt Adalyn tugged on my pajama leg.

"I WIN!!!" she squealed.

"Yay! Now I just realized you were topless during our race. Let's put on the pretty yellow shirt." I grabbed her and pulled the shirt onto her small little frame.

"Can I put my pants on?" she asked.

"Do you think you can do it?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Okay, well I'm going to get dressed. Come get me if you need any help." I told her and left to go into my room. I got dressed and then went in the room to see Adalyn perfectly dressed and combing her hair.

"I see you had no problems?" I chuckled.

"Nope. Can we seein' momma now?!" she asked impatiently.

"Yeah, we just need to finish getting ready." I told her.

"I awready brushed my teef." she smiled.

"Then give daddy a little time to get ready." I left her and went to finish getting ready.

"Okay!" she screamed after me.

I was soon done and picked up my little girl and ran down the stairs with her and buckled her in the car and zoomed to the hospital listening to her prattle about silly things.

"We're here." I resounded and pulled her out of the car seat.

"Yay. Is mommy all the way better?" she asked as I held her and closed the car doors.

"I'll tell you when we see mommy." I told her and we started walking to the room getting occasional greeting from the secretary and other passing nurses.

"Well, we haven't seen you two in a while." one nurse smiled.

"Good to see ya again." those kinds of greetings. Like I said before, this has unfortunately become my second home.

We opened the door to room 3902 and Adalyn kicked in my grasp as we turned the corner. And I saw Lilly.

"MOMMY!" Adalyn screamed. Apparently she saw Lilly too.

"Hey sweetheart." she said with outstretched arms looking at me. I placed Ady on the ground and she ran and tackled the hospital cot, trying to get up. I walked over to pull Ady onto the bed, but before I got to Lilly did. I'd been away so long that I guess now she was starting to become capable of lifting heavy things.

"Daddy…sit with me and mommy." she commanded pointing to the spot where I normally sat.

"Chill. Daddy's coming." I said and sat down next to Lilly and leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you guys." Lilly said looking into my eyes.

"We've missed you too." I said looking into hers.

"OOOO mommy guess what?" Adalyn screamed patting her leg under the covers.

"What, baby?" Lilly asked.

"I got dressed all by myself!" she clapped. Lilly looked at me waiting affirmation.

"Almost, I helped with her shirt." I said as Adalyn frowned at me.

"Good job, honey!" Lilly smiled and rubbed Ady's back,

"Can I ask anotha question?"

"Sure." Lilly smiled.

"Okay I gots two. Why are you fat, mommy?" she asked and poked Lilly's slightly larger stomach.

"Next one. Lilly asked impatiently and blushing.

"Am I still gonna be a bwig sista?"

"So far you are kiddo." I told her.

"Huh?" Ady sighed still poking Lilly's stomach.

"The baby's a little sick. I don't know much more about it, sweetie." I said calmly, "And about your first question. You wanna take this, Lilly?"

"Sure, Oliver." she glared, "This is where the baby grows and then when the baby is too big for my tummy it will come out." she finished.

"Oh. When will that be?" she asked twirling her curls on her finger. Just as Lilly does.

"Eight months if everything goes well." Lilly replied.

"Are you sleepy, sweetheart?" I asked after seeing Ady yawn.

"Yeah."

"Did that nightmare last night make you not sleep?" I asked as she scrambled over and curled into my lap. She nodded and begun to fall asleep. She was out like a light and after I was sure she was asleep, I carried her over to the couch and laid her there. I took of my light weight jacket and pulled it over her little body. She curled up into a ball and continued her sleep.

"Awww, she looks so pretty when she's asleep." Lilly replied in her bed looking at me and our daughter.

"Yeah she does." I said and went over to the bed.

"Now explain. Why you were gone for a not a week, but a whole month?" she demanded.

"Now Lilly. I was gone for 4 weeks." I said.

"Stupid, that is a month." she yelled.

"Hush, Adalyn's sleeping." I whispered to her.

"I have a right to yell. You've been gone for a whole freakin' month, Oliver!!" she yelled. Adalyn stirred in her sleep. She's a VERY heavy sleeper, if it had been me or Lilly we would've

awaken from the loudness of our voices.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I missed you?" I smiled at her.

"I guess." she shrugged.

"Okay. I missed you." I repeated.

"Good. I cause I missed you too." she smiled and laughed lightly.

"I missed this." I told her smugly. About to lean in to her, she pushed me away and smiled.

"If it's the same thing I'm thinking of, I missed it too." she stated timidly, but with every intention of doing what she was about to do.

Her lips found mine and began to move in synchronization with mine. And my thoughts of everything were gone all I could think about was my wife and how gorgeous she was and how blessed I was to have her. This is what love felt like. I was positive of it.

I had my hand holding her face as we continued. Her arms were wrapped around my neck as her hands found their way into my hair. She clutched the back of my head with one hand as I was holding her face in one hand and my other hand lingering on her back.

Her hands eventually moved lower and slipped her hand underneath my shirt. I felt a sudden breeze once she removed it from my body. I felt the hospital's coolness intensify as I was now shirtless and able to feel the draft.

Her touch seemed to feel more passionate as her hands moved across my chest as we continued our most passionate kiss in our life, no competition. Every worry, every bit of anxiousness was wiped away.

Her fingers played with the chest hair I had as she backed away for a moment to take in my huge grin. Even though it's been years since high school, I still beam proudly every time she mentions or refers to my chest hair. Weird. I know. But I'm weird so it works.

My hands were now around her waist pulling her into my lap. I was enjoying this sensation very much, maybe too much.

We were both so caught up in the moment, that neither of us realized that Ady had awakened from her slumber.

"EWWW!! Cooties!" she screamed, "More ew!!! Daddy's naked!!!" she yelled louder as she looked and realized of her daddy's current clothing.

I don't think Lilly or I have blushed that hard ever or been more embarrassed than that time… ever. I scrambled to throw on my red shirt which I seemed to could not find. I had it on and

Lilly took it off, that's all I know. I saw that it was behind her and begun to reach for it. She snatched it before I was able to even start to put it on. She smiled smugly and I realized she wanted me shirtless a while longer. I started blushing again.

I walked over to Adalyn to explain that I indeed was not naked. As I started to walk over she yelled, "PUT ON A SHIRT!" as loud as possible.

"Yeah, Oliver, put your shirt on." Lilly demanded. I did the most mature thing to respond to that: I stuck my tongue out at her. She threw the shirt towards me and I began to clothe myself.

As soon as I was completely clothed and not blushing I went over to explain love to a two year old.

"Why were you naked daddy?" she asked and pulled on the hem of my shirt.

"I wasn't. I was shirtless." I defended myself.

"Ohhhh. Why were you and mommy kissing?" she asked inquisitively.

"We love each other very much." I said sneaking a glance at Lilly. Lilly smiled.

"One more question." she added.

"Yes?"

"What is love?" she asked. What a question... I tried to place together 2 year old words to explain love. There aren't many.

"Do you like doughnuts?" I asked.

"Yes!!! Can I have one?" she squealed.

"No, this is an example. Do you like it so much that you never want to be away from it?"

"No, dat's silly." she giggled.

"Yeah, but that's how love feels."

"So you love mommy and mommy loves you?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"What about when you get mad at each other?" she inquired.

"We still love each other." I told her.

"Wow, that's so cool." she exclaimed.

"Is that it, sweetie?" Lilly asked.

"For now." she chimed.

"Okay." we laughed.

"I'm sweepy again. I'm goin to sweep." she stated and curled up into my jacket again, "but no wuving each other! Okay?" she asked.

I nodded my head, but knew I couldn't keep my promise.

**AN: I love OliverxLilly fluff. Oliver shirtless, it can't get much better than that :)...I owe ya Marissa: that picture, and For the Heart I Once Had scene----YUM! **

**GOD BLESS, have a GREAT Christmas!**

**~IheartORANGE~  
**


	12. Adalyn's Jealousy

**AN:This is really long....2,793 word count :)....Well, I hope you enjoy. and after this only 2 more chapters, unless inspiration hits to write more. No insane major drama yet, next chapy I promise :) Thanks for reviewing!**

_Recap of Chapter 11_

"_We still love each other." I told her. _

_ "Wow, that's so cool." she exclaimed. _

_ "Is that it, sweetie?" Lilly asked._

_ "For now." she chimed. _

_ "Okay." we laughed. _

_ "I'm sweepy again. I'm goin to sweep." she stated and curled up into my jacket again, "but no wuving each other! Okay?" she asked. _

_ I nodded my head, but knew I couldn't keep my promise. _

Six months pregnant, now. Three more, three more. That's my chant. Three more months and she should be having the baby. We are happy it hasn't come earlier, because that would create so much more problems.

Today is a big day for us. A little later on today we get to hear the baby's sex. I don't care what it is, as long as it's healthy. That's all I want for my family.

"Lilly, they said that we could find out the sex of the baby today. Do you want to?" I asked her as she was watching some kiddy show with Adalyn sitting in her lap watching it way more intently than Lil was.

"We've had enough surprises with this one. I'd love to know." she sighed.

"Daddy! Look! Clue, clue!!" she exclaimed yelling as loud as she could and pointing at the television.

"Oh wow, how many clues is he up to?" I asked Adalyn.

"One more." Lilly sighed unplugging her ears and rubbing her temples.

"Ady, can daddy tell you something?" I asked Adalyn turning off the TV. She turned her face to look at me with an annoyed face, "I wasn't done."

"Well, guess what we're going to hear about today?" Lilly asked Ady.

"I don't know." she smiled looking at Lilly inquisitively.

"We're going to learn if the baby in here" she said pointing to her ever widening stomach, "is a girl or a boy."

"Oh…" Adalyn smiled, "that's cool." she then turned to me glaring and staring at the remote in my hands, so I turned it back on.

"Thank you, daddy." she smiled.

I heard a knock at the door and then Dr. Jenkins with a lady pulling a sonogram machine behind her.

"Hello, Lillian." she smiled and shook Lilly's hand.

"Hi." Lilly greeted.

"And who's this little cutie?" the lady asked pointing to my baby girl.

"I'm Adawyn." she smiled and shook the lady's hand also.

"Well, sweetheart, can you scoot over just a little bit, so I can see your mommy." she nodded and went to sit on the couch and watched TV.

Dr. Jenkins then left the room. He's a weird man, I've decided.

Then the doctor lifted Lilly's shirt just over he stomach. Okay, maybe he's not so weird after all. He was leaving before I went all territorial on him. Maybe he is a smart man.

The doctor squeezed some blue gel out of a large bottle onto her. I watched from the other side of the bed. Nearly holding my breath because this was so big when it came to the baby: we'd learn if the baby was indeed still thriving and if it was a he or a she.

The doctor placed the white instrument onto her belly and glided it across her stomach.

"How long are you honey?" she asked smiling genuinely as she searched the monitor for the baby.

"I'm just at 6 months." Lilly said staring at the monitor for anything.

"Well, let's see. The baby's heart rate is very irregular, but you two know that. Everything else looks great." she smiled. She was a very upbeat person, you could tell by the never leaving

smile.

"Well that right there is the head and there is a tiny little had, and hmmm I think I see a little something right there." she told us pointing to random blobs on the screen

"What?!" we both asked frantically.

"It looks like a boy." she grinned.

We both breathed a sigh of relief. We started thinking the worst when she pointed out a little something. When it was actually well, a boy.

"What's a boy?" Adalyn chimed from the couch turning away from the television.

"The baby, sweetheart." I smiled.

"Oh." she replied and rolled her eyes and turned back to the TV.

"Missy, why did you just roll your eyes at me?!" I spat.

"It's all about da baby. What about da me?" Adalyn frowned.

"Oh sweetheart, we love you…" Lilly began.

"It's just the baby needs us more right now." I finished for Lilly.

Adalyn huffed and turned away from me and stared at the couch with her legs and arms crossed.

The doctor smiled nervously at us and walked out with the technology she'd brought in.

I spent what felt like hours coaxing Ady out of her spot on the couch.

"Ady, sweetheart come to daddy." I said about 300 times reaching out my arms ready to receive her. And her answer was always the same she'd push my arms away and sigh.

I looked at Lilly seeing if she knew what to do. She just shrugged unknowingly.

"Adalyn, do you want to go to the playroom? I need to talk to mommy." I asked my little girl who was completely ignoring me.

Her eyes lit up at the mention of the playroom and she jumped off the couch and ran over to the door. I smiled at Lilly and held Adalyn's hand as we walked silently to the playroom. The frown never left her face throughout the whole walk to the elevator and the turns we had to take to get to the playroom. I dropped her off and then walked back to Lilly's room.

"Lilly." I sighed as I lied beside her on the bed.

"Hm?" she asked turning over on her side to look at me.

"What are we going to do about Ady?" I asked.

"Well… I don't know yet." she eventually breathed out.

We lied in the bed for a long time. I began to become restless and fidget in the bed.

"Why are you fidgeting?" she asked.

"I'm bored." I sighed and then wanted to immediately eat my words.

"You're bored?!" she yelled. I sensed that was a rhetorical question and was so glad I didn't say anything.

"I've been lying in this bed, staring at the ceiling for months!! And you have the nerve to day your BORED?!" she yelled. I looked at her.

"Do you want me to go see if we can do anything?" I asked playing my innocence way up.

"That would be terrific." she spat with heavy sarcasm.

I walked out and saw the doctor who'd just been with us walking away.

I shouted after her and she turned around and smiled, "What is it darling?"

"This might sound stupid. But is there any place I can take Lilly and Adalyn so we aren't cooped up in the hospital any longer?"

"Well, you can't leave the hospital if that's what you are thinking." she said.

"No, I mean is they're a place we can go in the hospital or is Lilly confined to her bed?" I smiled innocently, trying to get her to work with me.

"Well, we do have the play room, the senior citizen room, and um, we have a new room where the patient can go and have therapy with a bunch of dogs. That could help Lilly." she smiled.

"Lilly and Adalyn love dogs. We can all go correct?" I asked.

"Yes, just be extremely careful with all of the other patients in our therapy area. Room 1986."

I thanked her and walked back to my wife's room and lied on the bed with her.

"So what are we doing?" she asked with anger still in her voice.

"Would you be mad if I said it was a surprise."

"Depends. Let me guess we can't go yet because Adalyn is staying in the playroom and she's coming with us?" she asked.

"Exactly." I sighed.

She glared at me and placed a hand on her stomach subconsciously rubbing it.

I wrapped my arm around her.

"Ow." she said.

"Sorry." I apologized and took my arms off from around her.

"No it doesn't hurt that bad." she smiled and snuggled to me closer.

Just as we we're getting very comfortable the door was knocked and the playroom advisor ran in holding Adalyn.

Lilly stared at me wanting an explanation, I had no idea what was going on.

"Here's your daughter we caught her pulling another little girl's hair." she spat and placed her on the floor. Ady smiled innocently at us.

"Adalyn, why did you do that?" Lilly scolded.

"I was mad."

"That's no excuse." I stated.

"But I was mad." she said looking into my eyes.

"You know not to do that right?" Lilly asked.

"Yes." she sighed "but I was mad." she added.

The playroom advisor left after her walkie talky stated that some kid had an accident.

"We know you were mad, but why?" Lilly asked as Adalyn stood in the middle of the floor looking at both of us on the bed.

She frowned, crossed her arms and turned away from us. I knew why she was mad now.

"Ady, me and mommy feel really bad about not being able to play with you because of the baby, so we want to make it up to you." I told her. Lilly looked at me confused and I just left

her confused.

"Whats are we doin'?" Ady asked.

"We are going to a dog therapy place. You can play with the dogs if you're good." I smiled.

Lilly turned to me with a shocked expression.

"Doggies?!" Adalyn squealed.

"Yeah do you wanna---"

"Let's go now." Lilly jutted in excitedly.

She began to stand up and nearly fall over. I caught her in the nick of time, and grabbed a random wheelchair we had in a corner and helped her into it.

"I wanted to get out and walk." she muttered to herself.

"Do you want to walk, Lilly? I'll hold onto you if you need me too, but it's a long walk." I told her looking deep into those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"Well, if it's that far away. I'll ride, if you push me." she smirked.

"You make it sound like we're going on the swings." I whispered in her ear.

"Oooo, can I ride?" Ady squealed.

"If you sit in my lap." Lilly told her. Ady hopped on her lap in a flash.

"Ready daddy!"

"I have to push two pretty girls. That's not fair." I smiled as I began to push.

"How is that unfair?" Lilly asked.

"Your prettiness is too heavy." I grinned stupidly. Lilly and Adalyn rolled their eyes in synchronization. Oh, so that's where she gets it.

I pushed them and we soon got over to the elevator.

"Can I press the button?!" Ady shouted.

"If you press only the numbers we tell you to. Number 2. The one right there." I said pointing it out and moving her fingers away from the red alarm button. **(AN: I work with the 2 years **

**old at my church, and they seem to always hit that stupid red button. We've called the fire dept. almost 4 times.)**

She pressed the number two and we got off the elevator and I kept pushing around Lilly and Ady as we took the many turns. Adalyn bounced on Lilly's lap constantly yelling, "WHEEE" and

"Faster, daddy!!!"

"Ady, we're here. Right there it says 'Dog Therapy'." Lilly smiled pointing to the sign above the double doors that was slightly open. She jumped off of Lilly's lap and squeezed her little

head in the door and ran in. I pushed Lilly in the room and left her near the door as I rushed over to Ady and grabbed her by the arm and reminded her to be gentle.

"Oh okay." she nodded and ran over to a playpen with all sorts of dogs in there.

I went back over to Lilly and slid her right next to the chair that I was going to sit in. I sat down and she leaned her head on my shoulder as we watched Adalyn trying to be careful

carrying a little dog.

"Wook at dis one!" she exclaimed as she held the poor dog upside down.

"Oh, sweetheart." Lilly frantically said and reversed the position of the dog in Ady's arms.

"Ady, let's play with a doggy together." I smiled. Adalyn nodded and nearly dropped the poor dog again, but eventually put him down and picked up a smaller one.

"How 'bouts this one?" Ady asked. At that I heard Lilly 'aw', "Wet's play with dis one."

"Okay." Lilly said and took the golden retriever in her lap. It attacked her face with multiple kisses.

"Na-uh, only I can do that." I smugly said. My little girl looked up at us with a look that said, 'Gwoss. (gross)' I ignored it and took the little puppy into my lap and played with it.

"He's so cute." Lilly exclaimed as he began to pull at the hem of my shirt.

"I wike him wots." she smiled. Adalyn pulled a little ball out of her pocket and threw it, the dog jumped over my lap and ran to go get the small ball.

Lilly and Ady giggled. I watched and smiled. They hadn't been this…_alive _in a while.

I heard Lilly sigh, "I want a puppy." I went on red alert at that. I just wanted them to have fun not be interested in getting a dog. We've got a baby on the way!

Lilly whispered something inaudible to Adalyn after I had reigned the puppy back in from a long game of fetch. As I turned around I handed Lilly the puppy as I brushed off the sheded fur

that was on me.

Lilly signaled something to Ady and I turned and saw something I was so not looking forward to and hoping wouldn't happen.

"Oliver." Lilly whined. Her and Ady's eyes were widened and their lips quivered.

"Aw, girls." I sighed. They continued their faces and then I looked at the puppy who had the same face, the sad puppy face. I already have a hard time resisting Lilly's or Adalyn's but together plus another one? This was going to take some supernatural strength.

"They aren't for sale." I reminded them.

A young woman came up to me and smiled, "Actually the one you have is. It's one of the therapy dog's litter. We've gotten rid of all but one. Maybe it's your lucky day." That lady didn't help my cause one bit.

"Please, Ollie." Lilly whined as she hooked her arm on mine and looked at me with an even better face. I was cracking. Then she put the puppy in my face who began to cover my nose with puppy kisses.

"Pwease, daddy. I wuv you." Ady smiled and then continued her sad face as Lilly had instructed her.

"Lilly, Ady…we aren't getting a puppy." I told them, "It'll tear up the house and we've already got our hands filled with the upcoming baby boy."

"The baby! It's aww (all) about da baby!!! Is he the onwy (only) reason we can't have da puppy?" She yelled.

"No, baby." I smiled nervously. They had me in a corner, I don't think I'm getting out.

"Please, darling." Lilly continued prodding.

"Daddy, pwease. I wanna puppy. And you can pway with the baby while I pway with da puppy." she began to cry. She had me. I think I caught Lilly smiling with a thumbs up at her, but I

turned and saw her rapidly change her expression to the previous one.

"Girls, seriously. We're still going to be in the hospital for a couple more months. Where are we going to keep a puppy?" I grinned. I knew I had them. They frowned, I had them and they knew it. And then that perky little lady came up.

"We can hold onto it for however long we need to. It's part of our program." she smiled and pet the little dog's head.

Lilly's smile widened to the biggest I'd ever seen. Ady smiled too.

"I love you. Please." they both said at the same time but Ady used her signature 'pwease'.

"I guess." I began they changed their smile to the puppy face that broke me every single time, "We can get him." I sighed. After I said that I received a huge kiss on the lips from Lilly and

then a kiss on the cheek from Ady and then off course the little puppy had to kiss me where Lilly had.

"YAY!!!!" Adalyn screamed and took the puppy out of Lil's arms and kissed his little head.

I kissed Lilly on the lips again and she backed away, "Dog slobber." she reminded me. I wiped of my lips with the arm of my jacket and she kissed me on the lips again. I guess I did something good, but a baby and a puppy….this is a lot to take on. Considering we still don't know if the baby will make it.

**AN: Hope it was good! I felt like being nice I didn't include my rant cause ya'll probably know it by heart! Happy late New Year...I guess I'll say happy January 3rd...hehe I'm so lame  
**

**GOD BLESS!**

**~IheartORANGE~  
**


	13. Oliver Oscar Oken

**AN: Okay, so I'm a day late...If ya didn't know or remember I said I promised to post during the month of January. Well, anyway...ENJOY!!**

"Oliver, honey…wake up." I opened my eyes to find Lil looking at me and slowly jostling me awake.

"Why? I'm tired." I rolled over to move away from her.

"Its 2:00 in the afternoon. I think you need to be conscious at this time of day." she answered still shoving my shoulder to wake me up.

"I want to sleep." I groaned.

"You're going to have to get off the bed, sir. Lillian just called me in." a new face said.

"Tattletale." I groaned and slumped out of the bed with my eyes still closed.

Lilly ignored my comment and started talking to the man I'd never seen before.

"What is it Lillian?" he asked and began to look at a monitor.

"I've had a little more pain than normal today, and it keeps getting worse. Can I have something to make it better?"

"Hmmm. Let me check this out." he said and turned toward the many monitors, "I'm sorry, that was rude of me. Mr. Oken, I presume." he added and held out his hand. I took it and shook his hand.

"Yes. And you are?" I asked feeling very out of place with this new doctor. He was so nice, and proper. I felt like I should be wearing a tux and talking with an English accent. Lilly seemed completely at ease though. He continued to look at the monitors which I'd grown accustomed to doctors doing.

"Well, let's see. It looks like you might have the baby today."

"Really?!" Lilly and I gasped.

"Yes. I'm not going to do anything, but call me if anything odd happens. This is imperative; let me know if anything out of normalcy happens. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." we replied in unison.

He then left the room.

"We might have the baby today." Lilly said stating the obvious.

"My nap was cut short." I whined and went back to the bed where I'd been before I was awakened.

"Oh shut up…" she told me and hit my shoulder. I pretended to flinch away in pain and rub my shoulder.

"Aww, poor baby." she smiled and kissed my shoulder.

"You missed." I smiled and placed my lips on hers momentarily. She broke the kiss and looked my in the eyes.

"Are we ready for a new baby if he-" she began. She didn't need to finish I knew what was going through her mind, because the same was going through mine.

"I think we are more than ready. Don't forget we have Miley and Jake on buying stuff for the baby boy duty and Heather is on Adalyn duty. So it's only us." I reminded her.

"You're right." she smiled sweetly, "I sure hope Miley and Jake follow the list I gave them and don't go crazy with buying stuff."

"Eh, let them have their fun." I smiled.

She snuggled into my arms and listened to the lulling sound of the beeping monitor. The constant beep was very soothing so we soon drifted off to dream land

_Dream…_

_"Oliver!" Lilly yelled from upstairs in our house._

_"What?!" I called back._

_"Come here." she screamed. _

_I ran up the stairs and looked throughout all the rooms. I finally found Lilly in the guest room. It had changed, there was now a crib, a changing table, the color of the room was now a light blue. _

_"I can't get him to stop! You try." she said exasperated and handed the blue bundle to me. _

_I took him in my arms and began to rock him back and forth as his crying continued but slowly leveled off. _

_The little one looked up---_

_End Dream._

-Beep-

Lilly and I awoke to an eerie sound and hoped it wasn't what I thought it was. Nope, flat line on the monitor. The baby's heart had stopped beating. I looked at Lilly and her expression mirrored mine: terrified.

I pressed my finger onto the bright red button. I don't think I could've pressed it faster.

The doctor rushed in and looked at Lilly and then heard the noise, turned to the monitor and his face fell.

He opened the door and called out to everyone yelling, "Delivery room for Lilly Oken. Stat!"

He unlocked the wheels on the bed and asked me to get off the bed. I jumped off as he wheeled her into a far away room. He was so fast wheeling her around that I had to jog to catch

up. Lilly didn't move at all, she was so shocked/scared/speechless. I was the same way. We soon got into the new room from the speed of the hospital bed race.

" We need to perform a Cesarean section if we want any chance of the baby's survival. Odds are he won't make it, but we will be trying our hardest." the new doctor told Lilly and I. I soon learned he was named Dr. Roberts.

"Do whatever can be done!" Lilly demanded.

"Put the IV in, get the oxygen ready, sterilize the equipment. You know what to do! MOVE!" Doctors shouted the orders. There was now about 5 in the room.

"Move, I need to give her the medication!" shouted the anesthesiologist, trying to get through the wall of doctors.

Lilly looked at me nervously as they stuck the IV in and then she flinched away in pain after they gave her the shot, that would numb her so they could get the baby out and give Lilly the least amount of pain possible.

"Oliver." she screeched in pain after the needle was pulled out. I held her hand as they pulled a sheet over her stomach and another one in her field of vision. They began to clean her stomach, where they were about to open her up. Once she was prepared for surgery a doctor opened her up with a sharp object. I was getting sick at the thought of what was going on behind that sheet.

I crouched down to be on eye level with Lilly as I grasped her hand and kissed her forehead. Reminding her that we would be okay with whatever happened. I continued to kiss her forehead until I heard the doctor say, "Here he is" in the smallest voice.

I looked up and saw the doctor's hand holding a blue baby over the sheet that was blocking us from the mess ahead of us. At the sight of the baby Lilly closed her eyes, I looked at my little boy through the tears I had for a split second.

"He's not crying." everyone mumbled as the doctor with my son left the room.

I saw this and rushed after him. No way was I going to let the doctor rush out with my newborn son, not after I hadn't seen my little one only for about 10 seconds. I chased him into a room as he laid my little boy on a nearby table and began to do multiple procedures.

I saw my lifeless son, being poked and prodded and not responding to a thing the doctor was doing, and it was scaring me. I whispered a little prayer, and hoped God had heard it.

The doctor continued a bunch of procedures to revive my son. Nothing was working. _I_ wanted to _cry_. I could because Lilly and Adalyn weren't in here, but I held the tears back.

"There's one more thing, I can try." the doctor whispered, not knowing I was in the room.

"Do whatever!" I yelled. He looked at me startled and said "I'll try my best."

The doctor did one last thing and nothing happened. A tear slid down my face and I reached for the door, trying to figure out how I was going to tell Lilly that our son was _dead_. I stood there for awhile.

I wanted Lilly to have at least seen _our_ beautiful baby boy. I asked the doctor if we could say our goodbyes he agreed and carried my lifeless son into the room where Lilly was and where a doctor was stitching up her stomach. I looked over at Lilly and said nothing because I could not find anything to say.

Lilly began to have tears fall. I went over to her and just squatted next to her. The doctor came over and showed us our baby and we both lost it-the boy we'd never even met: gone. We cried until I heard a small sound.

Lilly looked straight at me and then to the doctor. The doctor looked astounded and looked down at our son…the blue was fading and a light pink was taking it place. I listened a little closer and I heard a small cry, small. But a cry nonetheless! I was flabbergasted/ dumbfounded—I was flabberfounded!

"Miraculous." the doctor exhaled deeply, completely astounded.

I couldn't form words, was this my mid playing or was my son seriously here and _alive?! _ He handed Lilly our son and we just stared in awe. Lilly slid the blue blanket down and looked at his little stomach and ran her index finger across it. I watched Lilly's finger rise and fall as his abdomen pushed it up and down from him breathing. I was speechless. Lilly was also speechless, and if you know Lilly that _rarely _happens.

I pulled the blanket back onto him, covering him up so that he was completely warm from head to toe. I saw Lilly smile and then Dr. Jenkins came and took our son out of the room. I think if we weren't so in awe we would've attacked him for our son back.

I looked at Lilly and she finally caught my gaze after I jostled her arm to get her out of the dream like state we were in.

"We're parents of a _breathing_ baby boy." she smiled widely looking directly at me.

"I know." I smiled just as big as she did.

"And he's _alive_." she smiled back still as shocked as all of us were.

"And he has a _pulse_." I grinned.

"And he's _ours_…" she whispered smiling.

I brushed Lilly's hair away from her forehead and placed a kiss right in the middle of it. Her smile became wider as we saw Dr. Jenkins walk over with our baby in tow with a hospital bracelet that matched Lilly's, and a little blue hat and tiny socks to match his blanket and hat.

"Here he is." he told us and handed our baby to Lilly. Lilly moved to sit up and be able to hold our son better.

"_He's here_." she smiled and looked at me. She said it like she was in awe.

I looked down at my son and grinned widely, "He is.

"I've never seen anything like it. He's perfect. Almost nothing to worry about." the doctor told us.

Our heads snapped back toward the doctor and asked him, "Almost!! What do you mean by almost?!" we spat in synchronization.

"I mean he still has an irregular heart-beat, but it's nothing to worry about." he told us and slightly cowered.

"Really?" Lilly asked and smiled at the doctor and then looked at me and our son.

"I'm going to leave…I'll come back with the documents and stuff you need to sign with his name and all. Congratulations." he smiled at us as he left the room.

"We didn't think of a name for this little cutie, did we?" Lilly asked me smiling and poked our son lightly on the nose.

"I thought I was the cutest." I whined.

"You're not _cute_…he is." she smiled and kissed me lightly on the lips. I backed away from the kiss and looked her straight in the eye, "It's because I'm hot, right?" She laughed and smiled at me and then said,

"Yeah, sure. Oliver, we need to think of a name for our son. Stay on task." she tried to say strictly, but that wide smile was giving her away.

"Um, I've got nothing." I told her looking at my son for inspiration. I know…lame.

"Well, I was thinking I like Oliver Oscar."

"But that's my name." I told her.

"You doughnut, he'd be named after you." she told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Its cheesy." she sighed warning me of her answer.

"I'm cheesy, bring it." I smiled.

"Well, without you to be there for me while I was _out_…I'm not sure if we'd be here." she blushed and looked down at the baby in her arms, "Plus, I love you."

"Me too." I smiled, "I guess we could have a little junior." I took him out of her arms and held him in mine.

"I like having my own little baby Ollie." she smiled back at me and moved his blue hat to make it more snug on his head.

The door opened up and in came Dr. Jenkins.

"Do we have a name?" he asked and Lilly nodded, "Well then write it down." he said handing her a blank certificate and a pen. He took the baby from us to weigh him and take his

dimensions.

I began to write down my name as the father and then handed it back to Lilly as I gave it a once over and traded the doctor for the certificate for my son.

"Thank you." he smiled.

"Are you up for visitors? A group nearly attacked me asking where you two were since you weren't in your normal room. I wasn't able to tell them anything because um all of us were in panic mode." he told us, "And that's putting nicely." he added.

"Let them in please!" Lilly asked happily.

"Okay…let me go get them." he took the Birth Certificate and went to find whoever was coming to see us.

"He's so small…much smaller than Ady was." Lilly grinned as she kissed his forehead.

I just nodded. I don't remember much about how big or small she was, but its just like Lilly to remember every single tiny detail.

I cleared my throat as she continued kissing his little head. She looked at me and rolled her eyes and placed a small kiss on my lips.

"Thank you, but don't I get more than that? I think he got up to 12 kisses. And I only get one….UNJUSTICE!" I sighed dramatically.

"I don't want to be unjust…" she smiled and kissed my cheek a couple times.

"Eh, its good for now-" I started and then her lips found mine in a couple short quick kisses that seemed to linger.

We were rudely interrupted by a parade of people which included: Miley, Jake, Adalyn, my mom and Lilly's mom. They were loud, too loud and they realized their mistake after Oliver, NOT ME, started crying.

"The secret's out." Lilly screamed over the noise of a crying baby and squealing friends and family.

"You had the baby and he's alive! Wow we missed a lot." we heard people shouting at us to get our attention.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled to hush everyone up and then I saw Adalyn with tears about to bust through.

Our family was the kind that 'shut up' was a mean phrase, and no one was allowed to say it, because it's how it was for us when we were that age, so we passed it along. And me yelling that to everyone didn't help the terms we were on. A new baby, a jealous older sister and now I was stuck being the mean parent, because no one would hush, oh what a mess this was to clean up.

I walked up over to my daughter and squatted to get on her level, I wiped the tears from her face with my thumb.

"You twold me to shut up." she stated as more tears began to fall out.

"I'm sorry. Daddy just wanted the baby to be happy and not cry. He doesn't like loud noises." I told her.

"What baby? We dwon't have a baby." she ask as she sniffed up her tears.

"Oh, you haven't seen your little brother, yet. Have you?"

"No….Mommy's too tall and I'm too short!"

"Can you forgive me?" I asked and held out my arms awaiting a little hug from my tiny daughter. She ran into my arms and we hugged. I picked her up and then asked her, "So do you want to see your little bro?" She looked up to me and nodded. I walked over to Lilly and took my normal spot on the bed. The crowd of people finally hushed and backed away, this was our first whole family time with the new baby, and they understood we wanted it to be just ours.

"Is this it?" she asked pointing to the baby in Lilly's arms.

"That's your baby brother." Lilly smiled. We both waited for Ady's reply with baited breath.

"He's….." she began looking at him closer before she reached her answer, "cute."

We both breathed a sigh of relief. I was afraid she would've spat a smart-alec reply. She's just like Lilly already at two, replying with smart comebacks!

"Well, I'm glad you like him. Do you want to hear his name?"

"Sure."

"His name is Oliver Oscar Oken." Lilly smiled proudly. "Junior." I added and grinned even wider.

"That's your name!" she giggled, "Am I going to have to call him daddy too?" she asked.

Lilly and I laughed quietly, "No, you're gonna call him Oliver."

"Can I call him Owwie, like you call daddy?"

"Owwie, I don't call daddy that…I call him Ollie."

"That's what I said Owwie." she spat.

"Can I see the little one now?" asked Miley trying to contain her excitement.

Lilly and I nodded and the crowd all flocked to her bed. All you could hear was a chorus of awws.

"He's a cutie alright. He looks just like Oliver did when he was a baby." my mom smiled and began to tear up.

"Well, he's adorable, Lilly and Mrs. Oken was right about him looking like Oliver." Miley smiled widely.

"Guys, with me as an uncle he's gonna be an awesome dude." Jake said. Miley glared at him and he cowered from her, 'stop being an egomaniac jerk' glare.

"He's precious." Heather told Lilly and kissed Lilly on the forehead.

"Oh, Oliver he's got your eyes." Heather remarked as she looked at her grandson.

"And nose." Lilly added smiling.

"Wait!" Adalyn squealed, "Daddy still has his eyes and nose?" she questioned.

We all laughed, "That just means his eyes and nose looks like your daddy's."

"Oh, he has daddy's bwown hair too." Adalyn sighed.

"It's like he's my mini me."

"He's _MY _little brother." Adalyn reminded everyone.

I smiled at Lilly and we thought the same thing, 'He's ours too.'

**AN: ***Sorry, for the long wait...but seriously, how'd i do...I'm worried about what everybody thought---REVIEW!!! Love you guys!**

GOD BLESS!

~IheartORANGE~


	14. Surprise!

**AN: LAST CHAPTER....:( I hope you enjoy. **

The house. Our house. A place we hadn't been in a while together. As much as I was enjoying this car ride: with Lilly in the backseat making sure Ady stayed buckled and keeping the little one happy, and I driving. It was great to see our house. I'd missed my bed the most.

To snuggle up into the bed Lilly and I shared, was something I'd been dreaming of. I also couldn't wait to be somewhere, where there were no doctors. After almost 10 months in a hospital, you can get kinda sick of doctors…more like sick of all doctors, all of them!

Of course that couldn't happen, with Lilly unable to drive, and taking her to physical therapy, and taking little Ollie to his appointments, and Miley and Jake unable to help, because they were busy with their careers and planning a wedding. But all that aside it was good to be in our driveway and see our house. I parked the car and helped Lilly out of the backseat and then took the kids out of the car.

I had the keys in one hand and cradled the baby in the other as Lilly and Adalyn walked beside me. Lilly had not completely regained her strength so she occasionally stumbled, which is why _I_ was _holding _the baby in _my arm_.

"How great does it feel to be home?" Lilly asked me as I began to open the door.

"Pretty amazing…" I told her and opened the door and then turned on the light.

I knew what was coming, because I had kept contact with everyone and had planned this thing out perfectly!

"SURPRISE!!!" yelled everyone. I flashed a smile everyone's way.

"Happy….." they started and looked at me.

"…..BABY SHOWER!!" I yelled

Lilly's face was priceless: mouth agape, and completely still; trying to take this all in. She looked beautiful, she was finally not wearing that stupid hospital gown, and she had minimal makeup on. She for the first time in awhile, actually looked like herself, her beautiful self.

Miley rushed up to us and gave us a huge group hug, and then everyone else followed suit.

Someone took the baby from me and began to pass him around through the crowd. Adalyn was hugging Jake's legs, screaming for him to pick her up. Lilly was leaning against me to keep her balance as her mouth was still hanging wide open. I put my finger underneath her chin and closed her mouth, but it didn't help. Her mouth was wide open once again. I chuckled at her, and kissed her cheek. Her mouth was still wide open.

"Lilly, honey, it's just a baby shower." I laughed.

"Sorry, I just…." she trailed off realizing she had no idea what to say, "You know I _hate _surprises!!"

"I know baby, but I couldn't resist." I smiled and pecked her lips.

She glared up at me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she placed her arm around my waist. She hates surprises when she's surprised, after that effect wares off she's all for surprises, its just one of her quirks.

"Oliver, I hate you." she glared.

"Well babe, you're sending mixed signals." I laughed as I kissed her lips lightly.

"He's so cute." one of my coworkers ran up and told us.

"Thanks, Lorrie." I smiled, "Speaking of him, do you know where he is?"

"I had him like two minutes ago, but he's being passed around the crowd."

"Eh, he'll be fine." Lilly smiled at me.

"I know." I smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"So how are you feeling?" a bunch of people asked Lilly.

"I'm good now. I was just going through my mid-life crisis a little early." she'd giggle quietly in response.

"Present time." Miley clapped and then pulled little Ollie out of someone's grasp and gave him to us.

We walked over to where all the presents were and sat on the nearby couch. I sat on the far left and Lilly close to me. I held the baby as Miley gushed over all the presents and would hand them to Lilly. Lilly would open them and hold the onesies and other clothes to Ollie to make sure it would fit him.

This was so boring. Lilly was feeling it too. I would be glad when I could unveil my surprise.

"Its cute, thanks." she said to someone who had given us a blue shirt with a blue stuffed dog.

"Are any of dese for me?" Adalyn asked pointing at the mess of new baby toys and materials, after Jake sat her down on the couch next to Lils.

"Daddy's surprise is…" I smiled at her.

"What surprise?!" Lilly and Adalyn asked in unison.

"Chill, girls. It'll come soon enough." I chuckled lightly.

"Ollie, I want it now."

Our little baby looked up at Lilly, and dribbled a little bit.

"Ollie Senior, I want it now." she corrected herself.

"Ugh, senior. Well we are the same age." I mused.

Miley shot me a look.

"Oliver Oscar Oken Senior! You are so dead." she glared at me and if she was able to stand completely on her own. She would've chased me through the whole house. Just because we're adults doesn't mean we act like we're supposed to.

"Lilly, Oliver…." our mothers groaned in unison. We were just like this when we we're little and still haven't grown out of it.

"What?" we whined like three year olds.

"You two haven't changed one bit." Lilly's mom smiled.

"No, they haven't; and them being parents. That worries me." my mother said.

"Oh don't get me wrong, Nancy. It worries me too." Lilly's mom laughed.

Lilly and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes.

"Oliver, don't be like that. Why don't you get the surprise? We all want to see it." Miley said.

"I'll go get it. Ady and Lilly close your eyes. Someone cover the baby's eyes." I called out as I walked into the baby's room…perfect hiding place. No one but Miley and Jake had been in the baby room. I grabbed the box and opened it up real quick to make sure it was in place. It was and then I brought it downstairs to my girls.

"Oliver, can we do it now?" Lilly begged.

Everyone was anxious to see the surprise, especially my Lilly. She says she hates surprises, but when I see her face like that….how can I not give her surprises?

I placed the box in Lilly's lap and said, "Open your eyes."

"Ooooo, can I open-?

"Too wate." Ady cried as she took off the lid.

Our new puppy popped out of the box and licked Ady and Lilly's noses.

"You were serious?! You did get us the puppy?!" Lilly grinned widely.

"He's here isn't he?" I grinned.

"He is daddy. I wuv him! Thank you." she stood up on the couch and wrapped her arms around me and I leaned over and she kissed my cheek.

"Good job Oliver." she stood up and kissed me full on the lips, "You did very well."

"Okay guys….ya'll have company." Miley stated in her southern drawl.

"Okay." Lilly mumbled as her lips were still attacking mine. She then pulled away and the new puppy took her place, kissing me right where she'd left off.

"Gross." Adalyn screamed pointing to me, exclaiming at the dog slobber on my lips, and then to the bathroom.

"Gotcha." I smiled and walked to the bathroom.

I wiped the slobber off of my mouth and then stepped out.

I looked to my right and saw Ady in the floor with Jake, Miley and the puppy playing together. Then I looked on the couch and I saw Lilly with Ollie in her lap. Lilly smiled my way and then her mouth contorted into a grimace. I looked at her hair and saw that the baby was pulling it, with a firm grasp I might add. Just like his daddy…

"Oliver!!! Take your son!!!" she yelled at me.

I ran over to her and pulled his hand out of her hair and then took him from her.

I had him in my arms and looked down at him, looked around at my family and friends and realized a few things: I have an amazing, gorgeous, sweet wife. I have two awesome kids, amazing friends. At this realization, I leaned down and gave Lilly a big kiss. Once I pulled away she ask, "What was that for?" she asked.

"Eh, I don't know. I guess I love you."

"Same here." she smiled.

"Can you promise me one thing, honey?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Don't be late ever again, kay?" I asked.

She laughed at me and said, "I love you too much to replay this year."

"That's good." I smiled.

**AN: It's over…Wah…my longest story ever is over…I think I might cry. Please review....and check out some of my other stories and my upcoming ones :)**


End file.
